Se melhorar, estraga!
by GreenB
Summary: [Completa] Draco Malfoy, com 32 anos, era um solteirão convicto, rico, lindo e mulherengo. Geralmente, suas aventuras amorosas sempre o colocavam em confusão. Mas a última... Fora obrigado a fazer uma promessa que mudaria a sua vida!
1. Capítulo 1 – O milagre

**Se melhorar, estraga!**

Nota: Todos os direitos sobre os personagens desta fanfic pertencem à J.K. Rowling, à Warner, às editoras espalhadas pelo mundo e a quem de direito. Não ganho nada escrevendo isto, muito menos dinheiro.

**Capítulo 1 – O milagre**

O barulho era infernal, móveis e objetos estavam sendo atirados para todo lado. O homem, de tamanho descomunal, jogava tudo o que estava a sua frente, aparentemente, à caça de alguma coisa. Ele aparentava ter aproximadamente cinqüenta anos, tinha mais de 1,90 metros de altura, cabelos e olhos escuros. Seus movimentos eram truculentos e seus olhos brilhavam ameaçadoramente. Fazia ameaças e quebrava móveis e objetos caros enquanto procurava por alguém.

"Se eu pego o desgraçado, juro por todos os meus antepassados, faço picadinho dele!" - vociferava o homem. "Eu vi você correndo para cá, seu imprestável!" – Mais um vaso quebrado – "Ah... Quando eu te pegar..." – mais vidro estraçalhado, dessa vez a cristaleira foi ao chão, com todas as porcelanas.

"Papai, pare com isso" – Uma jovem loira, entrava correndo na sala de jantar. Tentava alcançar o pai, enquanto brigava com a manga do casaco. A moça vestia somente uma camiseta e um casaco de inverno. Ao observar sua filhinha descalça e quase despida, sua raiva intensificou-se ainda mais.

"Volte para o seu quarto, Helen! Depois eu cuido de você!" – A raiva do Sr. Blackhouse era tão grande, que o espelho sobre a lareira, do outro lado da sala, espatifou-se sozinho. As emoções do bruxo estavam completamente desgovernadas, assim como a sua mágica. Ter pegado a sua filha caçula na cama, com um homem, conseguiu fazer o pouco de bom-senso que ele possuía, esvair-se instantaneamente!

"Você pode se esconder, mas não vai escapar!" – Vociferou o Sr.Blackhouse.

"Por favor, papai! Pare com isso! O Sr. está destruindo a casa! Eu já sou bem grandinha para ter um namorado! Já tenho 18 anos e..." – Mas a garota foi interrompida por mais um "Volte para o seu quarto, Helen!" E quando o lustre de cristal espatifou-se em milhares de pedaços a moça achou melhor se proteger, e voltou para o corredor, mas ficou escondida, espiando, e suplicando por um milagre, que o Draco conseguisse escapar com vida.

Draco Malfoy estava espremido entre as grossas cortinas e a janela gelada às suas costas. Sentia frio, pois estava nu. Segurava um lençol, que escondia suas partes íntimas precariamente. Enquanto escutava toda a destruição que o Sr. Blackhouse fazia, percebia que o vozeirão se aproximava em velocidade extraordinária. Apesar do medo que sentia, ele não podia deixar de imaginar como conseguiu entrar em tamanha confusão. Sempre entrava em confusão, invariavelmente, por causa de mulheres. Aos 32 anos, Draco era um mulherengo assumido. Era charmoso, rico, poderoso... Porque não aproveitar? Como único sobrevivente, o herdeiro dos Malfoys, tinha uma vida de glamour, pompa e circunstância. Vivia cercado de belas mulheres, e todas elas tinham ilusão de conseguir "fisgar" o solteirão e levá-lo ao altar. Mas Draco era imune a todas as artimanhas, continuava feliz, rico, cobiçado, e, o mais importante: solteiro. Mas aquele parecia ser o seu fim, não tinha escapatória. Não podia aparatar, pois toda a casa e adjacências eram protegidas. Ninguém podia aparatar ou desaparatar nos terrenos da propriedade. O Sr. Blackhouse era um homem muito rico, mas também era muito odiado pela comunidade bruxa. Era um homem de negócios extremamente mercenário, que só buscava o lucro, sobre todas as coisas. A única coisa que o preocupava em igual proporção, era a filha adolescente. Que o Draco teve a infelicidade de se envolver. Mais um estrondo, e o homem estava a menos de dois metros dele, era o fim! Num momento de desespero, Draco implorou por um milagre. Clamou aos céus, aos deuses, anjos, ou a quem pudesse ajudá-lo. "Juro, pelo o que me é mais sagrado: minha fortuna; que nunca mais farei isto!" – Uma cadeira passou voando pela sua cabeça e espatifou o vidro da janela. Fazendo com que o loiro emitisse um grito assustado. Fez-se silêncio. O homem o havia escutado. Era o fim do mundo. E Draco, desesperado, intensificou suas preces:

"Eu juro que, se eu escapar vivo, vou me casar com a primeira mulher que aparecer na minha frente! Vou ser fiel..." – os passos pararam em frente à cortina, e o loiro completou: "Serei um perfeito escravo. Nunca questionarei as ordens dela... Até o fim da minha vida... ou até ela me liberar da promessa!" E então, um grito foi ouvido, e o Sr. Blackhouse jogou-se sobre as cortinas. Helen, que estava escondida, prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos. Um palavrão, dois palavrões e: "Não é possível! – Eu sei que você estava aqui." Helen abriu os olhos, mas não viu nenhum loiro sexy. Seu pai estava lívido, não havia ninguém escondido atrás da cortina, um sorriso aflorou nos lábios da garota, afinal, milagres existiam!

Draco ainda estava com os olhos fechados, quando tudo se transformou em silêncio. Não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos. Segurou o mais firmemente que pôde o lençol, e abriu um olho, depois o outro. Neve, árvores... Por isso estava com frio, estava na neve! Mais precisamente num bosque. Um milagre! Uma alegria enorme tomou conta dele, mas essa felicidade durou exatos trinta segundos, porque logo depois escutou uma risada debochada e vários "clicks" de uma máquina fotográfica: "Realmente, hoje é o meu dia de sorte!" – uma voz feminina e dolorosamente conhecida para Draco, exclamou: "O grande Malfoy correndo nu pelo bosque..." Rs... rs... rs... "E... rs... no meio da neve! Preciso ir para a redação! A notícia do ano!" Lentamente, Draco virou-se e seus temores se confirmaram, Ginny Weasley, repórter do Profeta Diário, descia, muito feliz consigo mesma, pelo caminho entre galhinhos e arbustos cobertos pela neve; rindo e segurando uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos.

"Weasley, espere!" – gritou o loiro. Mas a ruiva riu mais alto, e sem se voltar para Malfoy, gritou:

"Tchau Malfoy! Obrigada pelo momento mais divertido da minha vida!" - Gritou Ginny. E então, desaparatou.

Malfoy lembrou-se então de sua promessa, de casar-se e ser escravo da primeira mulher...

"Não!" - Ninguém foi testemunha do homem nú, envolto em um lençol branco, chorando copiosamente ajoelhado na neve.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 – Nasci para bailar!

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Draco (nu o tempo todo) conseguiu sair de uma enrascada, mas aparentemente, entrou numa pior! _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Nasci para bailar!**

"Bom dia a todos! Falem a verdade, o dia está maravilhoso, não está? Nooooossa! Que vestidinho mais fofo que você está usando, Júlia! Ânimo, pessoal! Hoje faremos a nossa melhor reportagem!" - Todos encaravam boquiabertos a repórter-chefe que chegava saltitante. Ginny Weasley, a melhor repórter do Profeta Diário, estava sempre calada no período da manhã. Ela era famosa pelo mal humor até às onze horas da manhã. Ninguém pedia, falava ou sequer olhava para ela antes desse horário. O estagiário Felipe olhou para Júlia, que olhou para Isabel, que pegou o caderninho de anotações e se preparou para descobrir o motivo de tamanho milagre. Isabel era a assistente pessoal da famosa Ginny Weasley. Fazia dois anos que estava nessa função, e gostava do que fazia. Ginny, sua chefe, era famosa no mundo bruxo. Vivia nas baladas e namorava os bruxos mais poderosos e famosos.

Assim que chegou a sua sala, Ginny deu um rodopio e sentou-se à mesa. Era toda sorrisos. Isabel seguiu-a, fechou a porta, sentou-se – obedientemente – com o caderno de notas e aguardou.

"Curiosa?" - Perguntou Ginny com um sorriso divertido.

"Muito." - Respondeu Isabel.

"Já, já, irei satisfazer a sua curiosidade. Antes, preciso fazer alguns contatos, pedir pro Júlio preparar as fotografias..." - Mal teve tempo de formular a próxima frase, pois um grande alvoroço na sala da redação podia ser ouvido. Algumas vozes exaltadas e depois 'bum' a porta foi aberta bruscamente. Ginny não precisava nem olhar para saber quem estava parado, na soleira da porta, desta vez completamente vestido. Ginny cruzou as pernas, colocou as mãos sobre o colo e perguntou:

"Que surpresa agradável, Sr. Malfoy. A que devo a honra de recebê-lo aqui?" – Sem desgrudar os olhos da ruiva, Draco fez um gesto com a cabeça, para que a assistente saísse da sala. Isabel olhou para Ginny, como que pedindo permissão. Sem desviar o olhar do loiro a sua frente, Ginny falou:

"Isabel, deixe-nos a sós, por favor." – A moça levantou-se, saiu e fechou a porta.

"Você sabe porque estou aqui, precisamos conversar." – Draco tentava manter uma conversação amistosa, mas Ginny tinha outra coisa em mente:

"Francamente, Malfoy! Não temos nada para conversar. Eu presenciei uma cena divertida, que você protagonizou. Vou publicá-la, para que todos tenham o mesmo direito de diversão que eu tive, fim da história. Nada mais para conversar!" – Um sorriso diabólico brincava nos lábios da ruiva.

"Weasley, tem muita coisa envolvida com este assunto. As coisas não são tão simples. Você não sabe da história completa. Existem fatos importantes, e até trágicos, que você desconhece..." – Algo no discurso do rapaz aguçou a curiosidade dela:

"Fale, Malfoy! Mas devo alertá-lo que a matéria já está toda pronta na minha cabeça. Sei que você é um especialista na arte do convencimento, mas você deve saber que eu sou a pessoa mais teimosa do mundo! É mais fácil eu fazer a dança do ventre no meio da redação, do que deixar de publicar essa matéria." - O sorriso satírico da ruiva estava colocando o seu sangue a ferver. Não conseguia manter-se impassível diante dessa criatura, tudo ficava exacerbado: a raiva, a irritação... Ginny observou o moço que, apesar da aparente indiferença, travava uma intensa luta consigo mesmo. Novamente ele voltou seu olhar para ela, e mesmo querendo provocá-lo, ela teve que admitir que ele era muito bonito e atraente. Se não tomasse cuidado, aquele sorriso galanteador que estava se formando nos lábios do 'diabo loiro', iria destruir todos os seus planos de divertimento. E então ele falou:

"Não é que eu deseje vê-la em trajes de odalisca, mas tenho a péssima impressão de que essa será a sua opção. Você preferirá não publicar a matéria." - Ginny riu do olhar desconsolado que ele lhe lançava, e disse:

"Não vou cair nessa sua farsa, Malfoy! Poupemos nosso tempo que é precioso e..." - Mas Ginny foi interrompida, pelo moço que já estava um pouco impaciente:

"É melhor você não me interromper até eu terminar de falar, é doloroso para mim." - Draco levou as mãos às têmporas, como se estivesse com uma grande dor de cabeça e toda a postura do poderoso e único herdeiro Malfoy demonstrava derrota. Ginny ficou curiosa, o que poderia fazer com que um Malfoy demonstrasse tamanha fragilidade diante de uma inimiga? Sentou-se confortavelmente na cadeira e gesticulou demonstrando que ficaria calada, pelo menos até que sua curiosidade fosse saciada.

"Bem, por onde começar... Como isso é complicado. Bem, eu estava em uma situação nada agradável" - Ginny fez menção de fazer alguma pergunta, mas o olhar que ele lhe lançou acabou por calá-la. "E, para escapar de tal situação, fiz um voto mágico. Antes de vir até aqui, procurei um bruxo especializado em encantamentos e maldições, mas ele só confirmou que esse voto não pode ser quebrado. Não terminei ainda Weasley!"

"Desculpe-me, mas eu não sei o que eu tenho a ver com isso!" - Ginny estava impaciente, parecia que o loiro estava tentando ganhar tempo. Mas mudou novamente de posição e cruzou as pernas, sem deixar de lançar um olhar fulminante ao moço a sua frente. Malfoy retribuiu o olhar na mesma medida e continuou sua dolorosa explanação:

"Para simplificar, eu prometi que me casaria e realizaria todos os desejos da primeira mulher que eu visse... Até o fim da minha vida..." - Malfoy tinha fixado seu olhar no quadro que estava atrás da cabeça de Ginny, que tinha um grupo de jovens sentados num campo, fazendo um piquenique, embaixo da árvore. Enquanto os personagens do quadro mostravam, claramente, que estavam escutando a conversa, ele dava um tempo para que ela compreendesse o que ele precisava falar, mas não conseguia por em palavras. Depois de alguns segundos, ainda sem resposta, ele arriscou olhar para a repórter, e encontrou-a com uma das sobrancelhas levemente levantada, demostrando um pouco de confusão. Ele não conseguiu falar nada, só sustentou o olhar, até que a fisionomia da mulher a sua frente começou a mudar, os olhos castanhos ficaram enormes e a boca foi se abrindo involuntariamente. Ela mexeu a cabeça e tentou falar, mas não saiu nenhum som de sua boca. Então, tentou novamente, mas ela parecia um peixe. Pela terceira vez, a voz saiu meio esganiçada:

"Não me diga... não... Eu fui a primeira pessoa que você viu?" Draco não tinha forças para formular a frase, só fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

"E você não pode desfazer isso?" - Novamente, só um gesto negativo com a cabeça, quase imperceptível.

"Não pode ser! Eu não posso ser obrigada a esse sofrimento! Foi você quem fez a promessa, não eu!" - Ginny já estava em pé, com as duas mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa, e lançava um olhar furioso. Então, Draco deixou escapar o ar que ele estava, inconscientemente, segurando.

"Certo, também concordo! Mas temos uma saída. Tecnicamente, eu tenho que fazer TUDO o que você me ordenar, então, se você me ordenar que eu não cumpra a promessa, então, não precisaremos manter esta situação desagradável para ambos! Você não é obrigada a nada, é só você verbalizar que não quer se casar comigo e me liberar da promessa, não é ótimo? E você poderá até publicar as fotos e a historinha no jornal, a comunidade bruxa irá adorar, os exemplares se esgotarão pela manhã! Bem, verbalize a quebra da promessa, e tudo se resolverá!" - Draco notou, naquele instante, que algo estava muito errado. E quando seu olhar encontrou o da ruiva, seus temores se confirmaram. Ginny estava paralisada, com o olhar brilhante e um sorriso quase indecente nos lábios. As pernas do moço bambearam, seu coração disparou e ele foi obrigado a se sentar novamente. O peito começou a ficar apertado, e desesperado, percebeu que não se lembrava como respirar. Ginny não percebeu nada disso, sua cabeça estava trabalhando rapidamente. Até que, finalmente, ela sentou-se novamente na cadeira.

"Então, eu tenho duas possibilidades. Ou eu te libero da promessa e publico a matéria... Ou eu aceito ser sua noiva, ter todos os meus desejos realizados, você sendo magicamente obrigado a atender a todos os meus caprichos, até quando isso for conveniente para mim... É isso?" - Draco nem respondeu, continuou com a cabeça entre as pernas, tentando respirar. Ele tinha certeza que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento... Como fazia para o ar entrar nos pulmões, mesmo? A gargalhada de Ginny Weasley ecoou por vários quarteirões. Ela levantou-se, ainda rindo como uma louca, foi até a porta, abriu-a e chamou a sua assistente, que já estava atrás da porta, com metade da redação tentando espiar dentro da sala.

"Isabel querida, conjure um traje de odalisca para mim. Preciso cumprir uma 'promessa'." - Ninguém entendeu nem o pedido, nem o sorriso maligno da repórter-chefe, mas todos escutaram o barulho surdo, de um corpo que caia, dentro da sala.

Continua...

* * *

Recadinho: Desculpem-me a demora, mas agora que as férias chegaram, vou conseguir fazer + capítulos! Espero que vcs gostem deste cap.2... 

Pobre Draco... Dias piores virão... rs...rs... Deixem sugestões nos reviews!

Milhões de beijos para Dessinha McGuiller, Lou Malfoy, Fefê, Rebeca e LullabyNight.

Brigadinha pela força! Vcs são uns amores!


	3. Capítulo 3 – Quanto custa

**Se melhorar, estraga.**

* * *

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Draco (infelizmente vestido) definitivamente entrou numa pior! _

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Quanto custa uma contrariedade!**

"Pois é Mione, essa é toda a história! Foi assim que, eu aceitei ser noiva do famoso Draco Malfoy!" – Hermione olhava assombrada para a amiga e cunhada, ela nunca esperaria uma história dessas! Ginny Weasley noiva de um Malfoy! Agora era só esperar os cavaleiros do apocalipse.

"Mas Ginny, você não acha que será um sacrifício muito grande ter que se casar com aquele traste? Quer dizer, você tem opções muito melhores." – Ela ainda não estava conformada com a atitude da amiga, não aprovava o seu comportamento.

"E quem disse que eu irei me casar? Não! Só vou curtir essa oportunidade. Nem consegui dormir, estou fazendo uma lista de tudo que eu quero que ele faça" – Hermione olhou penalizada para a amiga, Ginny estava agindo estranhamente nos últimos dias, ficara sabendo que a amiga tinha dançado, vestida de odalisca, no meio da redação do jornal. Se as coisas não melhorassem, precisaria conversar com a família da moça, não queria nem pensar na reação do seu marido Ron Weasley.

"Ginny, e a sua família? Como reagiu?" – Enquanto procurava a tal lista na bolsa, a ruiva fez um gesto com os ombros.

"Não sei. Não parei pra conversar com ninguém, também não escutei nenhum dos berradores que me mandaram, usei um feitiço de surdez temporária, cada vez que chega um berrador eu fico surda... Prático, né?"

Ginny Weasley morava sozinha num apartamento, perto do jornal. Depois do 'anúncio' do seu noivado, que tinha sido lá na redação mesmo, no dia anterior, ela bloqueou a lareira de seu apartamento. Não que ela tivesse planejado anunciar o noivado tão precocemente, ela preferia usar e abusar do Malfoy antes de ser obrigada a assumir qualquer compromisso, mas o cara tinha que desmaiar no seu escritório? Ela foi obrigada a chamar um medi bruxo e quando ele pediu para avisar alguém da família, ela teve que dizer que era noiva do desmaiado. Uma afirmação dessas, numa redação de jornal bruxo, é a maneira mais eficaz de espalhar uma notícia.

Enquanto o medi bruxo o examinava, deu tempo de a ruiva fazer a tal dança do ventre, lançar feitiços em alguns engraçadinhos do jornal – que ficaram muito empolgados com a dança, aparatar em casa e proceder com todos os feitiços de segurança. E quando voltou, descobriu que o loiro ainda estava dramatizando no sofá do seu escritório. Como não tinha tempo para perder, dispensou o medi bruxo, que foi embora agradecido, pois não agüentava mais as reclamações do loiro. E ordenou que o Draco aparatasse e só voltasse quando ela o chamasse. Desde então, não tinha mais visto seu noivo.

"Meu horário de almoço está quase acabando, preciso voltar para a redação do jornal... Onde coloquei essa lista... Achei! Escute só!" – E então desenrolou um pergaminho, que certamente era encantado. Pois parecia não ter fim!

"Você não vai ler tudo isso, vai"? – Perguntou Hermione.

"Claro que não! Só vou contar os mais divertidos. Coisas como ajudar as pessoas, ajudar na cooperação mundo bruxo/mundo trouxa, curvar-se diante de um Weasley..." – Uma olhou para a outra e deram uma gostosa gargalhada.

"Mas... Ai meu Deus! haha... haha... Pare Mione..." – Mas elas não conseguiam parar de rir, um mundo de possibilidades se abria diante delas!

* * *

"Que droga! Onde se enfiou essa coruja?" – Ginny andava de um lado a outro de seu apartamento, já tinha ido até a janela várias vezes. Precisava mandar uma carta para o Malfoy, mas a peste da sua coruja não aparecia! Estava muito ansiosa, e pelo que parecia a milésima vez, sentou-se no sofá. Mal acabou de tocar o assento, uma forte batida à porta da frente assustou-a. Ao levantar-se, um pouco rápido demais, pisou na barra das suas vestes e caiu espetacularmente, estatelada no meio da sala.

"Mas que droga"! – Murmurou a ruiva, enquanto tentava se livrar do cabelo que lhe caia sobre os olhos.

"Ginny, você está bem? O que está acontecendo? Porque eu não consigo aparatar aí dentro? Por que a porta não abre com magia? Ginnnyyyyyy!" – A voz de Harry Potter ecoava pelo corredor do prédio. Ele tentava abrir a porta aos murros, completamente desesperado!

"Ótimo! Era só o que me faltava... Harry Potter! Pára de gritar HARRY! Eu já estou indo!" – Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu chegar até a porta e abriu-a com uma força desnecessária. Harry, que tinha tomado distância para arrombar a porta, vinha correndo desembestado, de olhos fechados. Passou como um raio pela ruiva e foi parar dentro do armário de casacos do outro lado.

"Francamente, Harry! Isso são modos? É assim que você entra na casa dos outros?" – Ginny estava encostada na porta ainda aberta, com as mãos na cintura, e fazia o maior esforço para não rir. O grande auror Harry Potter, que destruiu aquele-que-não-podia-ser-nomeado, estava caído no meio dos casacos e das galochas.

"Eu estava tentando te salvar, sua mal-agradecida" – Com muito custo Harry conseguiu se livrar de um guarda-chuva que estava espetando as suas costas.

"Pois eu não preciso ser salva!" Respondeu exasperada. Mas outra voz, do outro apartamento respondeu:

"Eu preciso, bonitão! Venha me salvar!" – Era a Sra. Miller, uma velhinha simpática do apartamento ao lado, mas muito, muito "assanhada". – Ginny riu para senhora, deu uma piscadinha e fechou a porta do apartamento.

"Se você não está em perigo, porque toda essa segurança?" – Harry, já em pé, estava se dirigindo para a cozinha, sempre com fome esse homem...

"Onde você estava? Pensando bem, faz tempo que você não assalta a minha geladeira..." – Ginny percebeu que ele não sabia do seu noivado. E o seguiu até a cozinha, quando chegou, viu que o rapaz estava quase dentro da geladeira, só via uma infinidade de comida e bebida que estava sendo colocada sobre o refrigerador.

"Eu estava em missão no Tibet. Fiquei três meses lá! E você nem percebeu!"

Harry tirou a cabeça de dentro da geladeira somente pra lançar um olhar de reprovação e depois voltou para sua pilha de comida. A ruiva revirou os olhos, como se ele fosse um exemplo de zelo! Ginny mexeu nervosamente nos bolsos de suas vestes, tinha que mandar o bilhete, mas a sua coruja não voltava. Resolveu dar mais uma espiadinha, desta vez pela janela da cozinha, e quase morreu de susto! Deu de cara com a coruja do amigo. Depois de alguns segundos de pios e gritos, a coruja conseguiu se desvencilhar dos cabelos vermelhos da bruxa e indignada entregou a carta para Harry. Alheio ao que acontecia, Harry fechava a geladeira com o pé e equilibrava precariamente uma quantidade enorme de comida, com a carta no topo.

"Obrigada, Edwiges!" – Sentou-se à mesa e abriu a carta. A mulher observou que seu sorvete importado de chocolate com amêndoas, caríssimo por sinal, estava no meio do "lanchinho" do moço. Indignada, pegou o sorvete e uma colher, ela tinha trabalhado muito por aquele sorvete.

"Ginny, o que você tá aprontando?" – O moreno tinha uma ruguinha de preocupação, bem abaixo da sua famosa cicatriz.

"Tô tomando sorvete, não tá vendo?" – Isso mesmo garota, mantenha-se sempre na defensiva!

"Esta é uma carta da Mione e do Rony. Eles dizem que precisam conversar urgentemente comigo. Tenho a leve impressão que você aprontou alguma coisa." – Harry tomou um grande gole de suco de abóbora, enquanto se servia de um generoso pedaço de pudim.

"Imagine. Que absurdo! O que te deu essa idéia?" O seu olhar estava pregado na janela e nem sinal da aparvalhada da sua coruja.

"Talvez este P.S., escrito pelo seu irmão: _é melhor você se despedir da Ginny, antes que eu acabe com ela!_" – Harry encheu a boca de pudim e olhou para a ruiva, que aparentemente, estava mais preocupada com a janela do que com o seu próprio assassinato. A ruiva fez um sinal de pouco caso com uma das mãos e tomou mais um pouco de sorvete.

"Você conhece o Ron... Só ameaças... Tive uma idéia!" – Pulou do balcão que estava sentada e caminhou em direção à coruja de Harry, que instintivamente deu um passo para trás.

"Harry, me empresta a sua coruja?" – Sem nem ao menos olhar para Edwiges, Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Se olhar matasse, Harry seria morto pela sua própria coruja. Percebendo o desconforto da criatura e para provocar um pouquinho mais, ela brincou: "Dá o pé, louro!".

* * *

Draco Malfoy estava trabalhando no escritório da sua mansão. Pelo menos alguma coisa estava perfeita em sua vida: seus negócios. Desde quando começou a negociar na chamada bolsa de valores dos trouxas, sua fortuna só fez aumentar. Em pouco tempo, ele aprendeu tudo sobre tendências e comportamento de mercado. Fechou um contrato de prestação de serviços com um corretor trouxa, que tinha muito talento para os negócios. Esse corretor trabalhava exclusivamente para ele e vivia acompanhando a saúde e o comportamento das empresas que interessavam. Estava analisando o excelente relatório da última hora, quando avistou uma coruja das neves. Olhou-a, voltou a sua atenção para o documento que estava lendo e depois olhou novamente para o animal, o que a coruja do Potter estava fazendo na casa dele? Ele havia colocado um feitiço que nenhuma carta relacionada com o seu noivado poderia entrar na mansão. Somente, é claro, cartas de Ginny Weasley. A coruja, teimosamente, ficou encarapitada no patamar da sacada, sem mexer uma pena sequer em direção ao Malfoy. Portanto, ele precisaria se levantar.

"Pássaro idiota!" - Com muita má vontade, Draco levantou-se e pegou a carta, com força desnecessária.

Agora era um fato, nem ele nem a coruja se tolerariam jamais! Indignada, Edwiges saiu voando em disparada. Já com o pássaro esquecido, Draco encostou-se na sacada e preparou-se para abrir a carta. O momento havia chegado. Três dias depois do desastroso noivado, aquela era a primeira carta da Weasley. Que começasse o sofrimento e o ranger de dentes.

"_Prezado Escravo Loiro,_

_Venha até o meu apartamento, hoje, às 19h00._

_Sua ama e senhora,_

_Ginny Weasley" _

A indignação era tão grande, que todo o seu corpo tremia. Como ela se atrevia? É claro que ele não iria, não merecia e não iria ser tratado dessa forma.

"Isso é um absurdo! Não vou de jeito nenhum passar por essa humilhação! Ela que vá para o inferno!" – mal terminou de pronunciar essas palavras, o telefone vermelho tocou. Esse telefone trouxa era exclusivo para ser usado em emergências, ligava-o com o seu corretor da bolsa de valores. Essa era a primeira vez que o aparelho tocava, Draco demorou alguns segundos para atendê-lo, até conseguir identificar o barulho. Alguma coisa estava muito errada...

"Alô, Malfoy falando."

"Sr. Malfoy, não sei como te dar a notícia, mas as suas ações estão caindo! Contrariando todas as tendências do mercado!" – o corretor estava em pânico.

"Como assim estão caindo? No relatório da última hora as ações estavam em alta!"

"Estavam, estavam mesmo! Não sei o que está acontecendo. Nunca vi isso. De repente, as ações começaram a ser vendidas a preços decrescentes, sem aparente razão. O que eu faço? Vendo também?" – o rapaz estava desesperado. Draco tentava se controlar, tentava pensar com clareza e objetividade.

"Quanto caiu?"

"20"

"Quando começou?"

"Há mais ou menos 2 minutos, eu liguei imediatamente! Agora a queda já está em 25. Vendo ou não?"

"Espere um pouco, já volto." Draco tampou o bocal do telefone, levantou-se, sentou-se novamente, deixou a testa cair sobre a mesa, não contente, começou a bater a cabeça no tampo da mesa de carvalho repetidas vezes e cada vez mais forte! "Não acredito! Não (tum!) pode (tum!) ser! (tum!) (tum!) (tum!) Droga! (TUM!) Essa doeu..." – Desanimado, pegou o telefone novamente.

"Miguel, quanto está agora?"

"Onde o senhor estava? Está a 31! O que eu faço?"

"Aguarde mais um pouco" – Draco tampou novamente o bocal do telefone, pegou o pergaminho que tinha recebido da Weasley, escreveu algo no verso e despachou com a sua coruja. Limpou o suor da testa e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

"E agora Miguel?" – Sua voz estava cansada e muito séria.

"O senhor acredita se eu disser que estabilizou em 32?" – A incredulidade do rapaz não tinha fim. Era o comportamento mais estranho do mercado em todos os seus anos de corretagem.

"Acredito" – Draco massageava as têmporas, além de ter perdido uma pequena fortuna, ainda estava com uma baita dor de cabeça! E ordenou:

"Acho que ela vai subir um pouco agora, mas não irá voltar ao que era. Por favor, espere chegar ao patamar máximo e venda todas as ações. Vamos comprar lotes diferentes. Essas vão ficar 'marcadas'."

"Mesmo assim, o senhor tem consciência que vai perder um bom dinheiro, não tem?" – O corretor ainda estava nervoso. Mas a sua voz denunciava um pequeno alívio.

"Poderia ser pior, Miguel. Bem pior. Vou desligar, você sabe o que fazer, é melhor não me ligar ou mandar relatórios. Chega por hoje, não quero saber quanto perdi."

Malfoy ficou muito tempo olhando para o telefone vermelho. Ficou pensando na vida, na sorte ou na falta dela. Se não tomasse cuidado, perderia toda a sua fortuna. Ele tinha muito, muito dinheiro mesmo. Mas aquela criatura, que agora era sua noiva, era irritante demais! Se apenas a menção de não atender o seu bilhete já causou esse problema em seus negócios, o que aconteceria se ele fizesse tudo o que vinha sonhando e almejando nos últimos dias? Ainda estava maquinando um jeito de se livrar da Weasley quando ouviu uma pequena batida na porta.

"O que é?" - O elfo doméstico entreabriu a porta e anunciou:

"Com licença Sr. Malfoy, o seu café." - A criatura estava aterrorizada, a voz de seu patrão nunca esteve tão séria. Draco se serviu de um pouco de café e encostou melhor na cadeira, foi quando percebeu que o elfo ainda estava ali, parado em frente à mesa. A criatura olhava-o assustada.

"O que foi? Por que você está aqui ainda?" – O servo não emitiu nenhum som, somente contorceu o trapo que usava e arregalou ainda mais os seus olhos. Então, a criatura apontou o dedo nodoso para o rosto de Draco. Sem entender, o homem colocou a mão no rosto e olhou para o elfo, que imediatamente fez um sinal de confirmação com a cabeça. Bem devagar, Draco passou a mão pela testa e abaixou-a para olhar, havia tingido verde em todos os seus dedos. Draco viu que a carimbeira estava aberta sobre a mesa, e lentamente, foi até um grande espelho que ficava sobre a lareira, e olhou para a sua imagem. Havia tinta verde nos cabelos, na testa, no nariz... Só não chorou na frente do elfo doméstico porque a sua moral já estava mais baixa do que a conta bancária dos Weasleys.

Continua...

* * *

**_Recadinho 1. _**Um beijo para a Rafinha M. Potter que betou este cap.3, vc é um amor! Obrigadinha! 

_**Recadinho 2. **Um beijinho para: _Bruna Granger Potter, Lolli Black, miaka, Dessinha McGuiller, MIlady of Dragons, nicole weasley malfoy, Fini Felton , Helo, suzi black, liccaweasleymalfoy, Fláviz, rebeca, Mione G. Potter RJ.

_Segundo a Rafinha, fiquei devendo mais interação direta entre o Draco e a Ginny, então prometo bastante interação no próximo cap. Vai ter até um beijo roubado! OK? ;-)_

_Vcs gostaram? Deixem sugestões nos reviews! Beijos pra todo mundo e Feliz Natal!_


	4. Capítulo 4 – Tudo por um sorvete

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Ginny faz planos e Draco (já sem alguns galeões) consegue compreender o perigo que está correndo._

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Tudo por um sorvete de chocolate, ou melhor, tudo para irritar o Draco!**

Depois de algum tempo, com muito esforço, Ginny conseguiu despachar Harry para a casa de Ron e da cunhada Hermione. Isso bem a tempo de ver uma coruja entrando pela janela, imediatamente soube que era a resposta do Malfoy, só ele para ter uma coruja que parecia mais esnobe do que o próprio dono.

"Quer comer alguma coisa? Beber água?" – Mas a coruja já estava no ar e rapidamente saiu pela janela.

"Tão agradável! Foram feitos um para o outro." – Com um suspiro Ginny sentando-se e colocando as pernas cruzadas sobre o braço da poltrona. Um sorriso triunfante brincava em seus lábios, como seu noivo escrevia bem! No pedaço de pergaminho que ela deixou cair, enquanto ria muito, estava escrito: _Sim senhora!_

* * *

Ginny estava se arrumando no quarto de vestir, já tinha colocado e tirado umas vinte peças de roupas. E repetia o tempo todo:

"O que uma senhora deve usar?" Depois de experimentar os vestidos, decidiu que usaria calças jeans e camiseta. Não iria se arrumar toda só para dar ordens para o Malfoy.

"Do jeito que ele é metido, vai pensar que eu estou me arrumando pra ele! Aquele cabeça de ovo!" –pensou ter escutado alguém chamar o seu nome e apurou os ouvidos. Certamente alguém chamava o seu nome, ou melhor, gritava. Saiu em disparada e abriu a porta da frente. A cena fez seus lábios tremerem, Malfoy tentava escapar da Sra. Miller, que magicamente o segurava preso à parede. Mas seus esforços não estavam sendo muito eficientes. Assim que viu a ruiva, tentou pedir ajuda, mas essa foi a distração que a agressora precisava, e tascou-lhe um beijo na boca. Ginny não conseguiu mais esconder o riso, embora estivesse um pouco chocada, a sua vizinha nunca tinha chegado a medidas tão drásticas antes. O loiro parecia paralisado, seu rosto demonstrava um horror aparvalhado. Ginny pegou-o pelas vestes, e sem cerimônia, jogou-o para dentro do seu apartamento e fechou a porta.

Draco estava com um olhar tão abobado que ela ficou um pouco comovida:

"Er... Malfoy, eu... Bem... Vou buscar um copo de água! Fique aqui!" – Ele não emitiu resposta e a ruiva aproveitou a oportunidade para ir buscar água, não que precisasse, ela poderia conjurar um copo, mas parecia que o rapaz explodiria a qualquer momento. Depois de alguns minutos, com o copo nas mãos, voltou para a sala. Draco estava parado no mesmo lugar, mas o seu olhar estava diferente.

"Você!" – Ele apontava para ela e parecia ter perdido as palavras. Depois de alguns segundos ele fechou os olhos e levou uma mão até a testa. Ginny tomou a água do copo num só gole, sem perceber. Quando ele abriu os olhos, parecia ter achado todas as palavras perdidas, isso ela tinha certeza. O homem estava muito bravo.

"É tudo sua culpa Weasley! Desde que você apareceu na minha vida, tudo está fora do lugar! Eu não como direito, só tenho pesadelos, estou perdendo dinheiro, sem falar em velhas malucas que me agarram nos corredores. É tanta humilhação junta, que eu não consigo me decidir o que é pior!" – Que coisa interessante, não sabia que o loiro podia ficar tão corado assim. Seus olhos brilhavam tão diferente do olhar indiferente que ele sempre exibia... Ele era um homem bonito e... Definitivamente ela precisava dar um jeito nos seus hormônios, onde já se viu ficar pensando essas coisas do Malfoy!

"Weasley, você não está ouvindo uma palavra do que eu estou falando, não é? Seu olhar tá meio abobado!" – Na verdade, Draco não estava gostando do olhar dela, a ruiva parecia estar lhe medindo, calculando... Essa mulher era um perigo para ele e para a humanidade!

"Claro que eu estou te ouvindo Malfoy, você estava falando como sua vida mudou depois que a gente se reencontrou! Agora, sobre os seus casos amorosos com as minhas vizinhas, prefiro manter-me alheia." E com uma piscadela Ginny voltou para a cozinha, deixando Draco espumando de raiva na sala. Ao voltar, encontrou-o encostado no batente da janela, com os braços cruzados e com a face completamente impassível.

"Porque eu não pude aparatar aqui?" – Seu olhar estava perdido no parque que ficava em frente ao prédio da ruiva.

"Porque, não sei se você percebeu, fiquei noiva do inimigo mais antigo da minha família, tem muita gente tentando entrar neste apartamento, você não tem idéia do perigo que você está correndo. Mas não vamos perder tempo, por onde você vai começar? Hum..." –sentou-se no tapete e puxou a lista de afazeres, deitou-se de bruços e ficou mexendo com os pés enquanto corria a lista com uma pena que havia conjurado.

"Já sei, vamos fazer compras em Londres!" – Falou alegremente enquanto o loiro dava um show fazendo uma grande encenação ao limpar os ouvidos.

"Acho que não entendi direito, você quer que eu vá fazer compras junto com os trouxas às vésperas do Natal, é isso? Tá louca, Weasley?" – Ele não entendia o que se passava na cabeça daquela mulher.

"Não Malfoy, não estou. Você tem que realizar todos os meus desejos, e o que eu mais desejo é fazer compras em Londres, entendeu?" – O loiro ficou olhando para a moça, é claro que não entendia!

"Tudo bem, Weasley. Vou te explicar bem devagar: eu não posso fazer coisas como os trouxas, porque eu não sou trouxa, ok? Eu sou um bruxo, de uma família pura e de tradição, nunca faria nada que mudasse essa condição!" – A indignação do moço era quase ridícula.

"Malfoy, você vai questionar todas as minhas ordens? Você não será menos bruxo só por fazer compras na Harrods. Seja razoável!" – Ginny já estava se levantando e indo buscar os sapatos e o casaco. Draco continuava parado no mesmo lugar quando ela voltou com um casaco de oncinha e botas de salto alto.

"Vamos querido!" – Ela se dirigia para a porta do seu apartamento, pois ainda não poderia aparatar lá dentro. Draco, de má vontade, seguiu a ruiva. E assustou-se quando ela pegou-o pela cintura e aparatou.

* * *

"Quero um sorvete!" – Com muita má vontade, Draco dirigiu-se à fila do balcão que vendia sorvetes. Estava inconformado, a ruiva parecia estar vivendo o melhor dia de sua vida. Parecia não ver as crianças insuportáveis que se enroscavam pelas suas pernas, ou os adultos frenéticos que compravam compulsivamente, como se não fosse existir um amanhã. Não... A criatura não via nada disso, ela só grudava o nariz nas vitrines, experimentava tudo o que era oferecido para degustação e comprava quase tudo que era fofinho ou bonitinho. Já eram quase nove horas da noite e ela queria sorvete! Pois sorvete é o que ela teria! Quase quinze minutos depois, chegou a sua vez de pedir:

"Qual sabor você deseja?" – Perguntou a sorridente atendente, que vestia um ridículo gorro vermelho, na opinião do loiro.

"Quero de chocolate."

"Chocolate acabou, mas o Sr. Hudfer foi buscar mais. Daqui uns quinze minutos ele está de volta." – Sorridente, a moça tentou apanhar o dinheiro, mas Draco não estava colaborando:

"Por Merlim! Naquela placa está escrito que existem 88 sabores, e você quer justo o que não tem?" – De novo aquele olhar irritado, será que esse homem só reclamava?

"É, é esse sabor que eu quero!" – O sorriso da balconista foi desaparecendo, na medida em que o casalzinho, aparentemente feliz, se transformava.

"Pois eu não vou ficar aqui parado até que esse sorvete seja trazido!" – Mal terminou de pronunciar essas palavras e a moeda caiu de suas mãos e rolou até um bueiro na calçada.

"Bem feito, Malfoy! Isso é para você aprender a não me contradizer! Pague a moça pelo sorvete de chocolate, que nós esperaremos até chegar!" – Mas alguma coisa naquele rolar de moeda a incomodou. Tinha alguma coisa acontecendo, ela tinha certeza, mas não conseguia identificar...

Os quinze minutos já tinham se transformado em quarenta e cinco, até Ginny já estava quase mudando o sabor do sorvete, mas se fizesse isso, tiraria aquele vinco entre as sobrancelhasdo loiro. Esse era o preço, teria que sofrer para vê-lo sofrer mais ainda. Cruzou as pernas novamente e fingiu tirar um fiapinho sobre o ombro, quando percebeu que estava sendo observada, um moreno sentado do outro lado não tirava os olhos dela. Ele era muito bonito, talvez já estivesse na hora dela estreitar as relações entre mundo bruxo e mundo trouxa. Nesse momento, chegou o seu sorvete.

"Até que enfim! Pensei que esse sorvete não chegaria nunca!" – O loiro aproveitou mais essa oportunidade para reclamar, mas percebeu que ela estava com o olhar voltado para outro lugar, mais especificamente para outra pessoa. Quando localizou o trouxa que estava olhando para Ginny, encarou-o e aguardou até que seus olhares se cruzassem. O sorriso do moreno desfez-se em questão de segundos e o moço saiu tão apressado da sorveteria, que se ela não tivesse certeza de que ele era trouxa, poderia jurar que o moreno havia aparatado.

"Não acredito que você assustou o moço! Essa sua carranca vai causar pânico entre os trouxas!" – A ruiva estava inconformada, o trouxa era tão bonito

"Nada que uma terapia não resolva. Podemos ir agora?"

* * *

O natal havia passado, foi comemorado com a família na Toca. Não foi nada fácil. Para controlar os irmãos e conhecidos precisou lançar meia dúzia de feitiços, três dúzias de ameaças e algumas lutas reais. Apesar das brigas, o feriado foi positivo, conseguiu uma aliada: sua mãe.

A princípio, Molly Weasley estava tão inconformada como os demais, depois foi a fase do olhar "que decepção!". Mas na noite do dia 24, um milagre de Natal! Passava das dez horas da noite, todos estavam aprontando a árvore e os presentes na sala, Ginny foi até a cozinha para preparar um chocolate quente e escapar dos olhares recriminadores dos irmãos, estava olhando pela janela, vendo a neve cair. Pensava no loiro, sabia que ele estava sozinho na mansão.

Tinha proibido qualquer contato com uma mulher, essa tinha sido uma das primeiras ordens que ela tinha dado, logo depois do incidente da sorveteria. Mas também havia prometido que não se envolveria com outro homem, um preço alto a pagar, mas necessário. Malfoy preservava muito a sua imagem, estava sempre pensando no que os outros falariam. Sua mãe entrou para terminar de preparar a ceia e olhou-a de canto de olhos, a filha ofereceu ajuda, e sem olhá-la, aceitou. Depois de alguns minutos tentando conversar com a mãe, sem sucesso, Ginny fez o que qualquer mulher madura e inteligente faria: chorou.

"Quando eu mais preciso da minha mãe ela me abandona! Eu estou sozinha e triste por causa de uma escolha!" - Entre as lágrimas, olhou para a mãe para verificar se a chantagem emocional estava dando certo. Aparentemente estava, sua mãe largara a varinha e as batatas.

"Eu não te abandonei, filha. Foi você quem escolheu um Malfoy, você sabe do ódio secular entre as famílias, não sabe? Tantos moços para você escolher e você fica noiva daquele homem? O que eu e seu pai fizemos para merecer isso?" - Molly estava muito nervosa e decepcionada com a filha, então:

"Eu sei. Vocês mereceriam uma filha melhor. Eu sou uma vergonha pra vocês, sempre fui, não é? Desde pequena só entro em confusões. Vocês têm toda a razão, não deveriam nem olhar pra mim."- Desta vez Ginny nem levantou a cabeça, sabia que tinha dado certo, sua mãe estava negando veementemente suas afirmações, e continuou:

"Não podemos escolher quem iremos amar, bem como não podemos escolher nossa família... Eu... Eu... Eu não mando no meu coração, eu não escolhi esta dor, amar tanto a minha família e um homem que não tem mais ninguém no mundo." - A ruiva só pensava que devia ganhar um prêmio pela sua dramatização, definitivamente, Ginny Weasley tinha o dom da palavra. Sua mãe estava chorando e olhando carinhosamente para a filha. Cuidadosamente, ela pegou as mãos de Molly e olhou-a nos olhos e então desfechou o golpe final:

"Eu não mereço a família que tenho... Ele... Draco..." - mais um soluço - "Está sozinho na noite de Natal... Mãe... Ele não tem mais ninguém no mundo..." - Pronto o milagre estava feito, as duas se abraçaram e choraram juntas.

"Ah então foi isso!" - As duas olharam para a porta e viram Hermione com um dos sobrinhos no colo.

"Foi isso o quê?"

"Foi por isso que seu pai passou pela sala com os olhos vermelhos, depois que saiu daqui". - Molly começou a chorar novamente abraçada à filha, que através da mímica, fazia sinal para a cunhada de ter apanhado dois coelhos com uma só cajadada. Ficou feliz por saber que seu pai tinha assistido a sua melhor performance.

* * *

_No próximo capítulo..._

_Não terá beijos, mas terá uma declaração de amor!_

* * *

Beijos especiais para Rafinha M. Potter, que como sempre foi um amor e betou este cap.

E mais milhões de beijos para Carolilina Malfoy, milinha-potter, miaka, Lou Malfoy, Lanis, Helo, Miss.H.Granger, Fini Felton, licca-weasley-malfoy.

Deixem reviews! É bom saber o que o povo tá achandu da fic, ok? Podem deixar sugestões tb... O que vcs acham: já está na hora da sorte do loiro começar a mudar? Ou ele deve sofrer mais um pouco na mão da ruiva?


	5. Capítulo 5 – No amor e na guerra

_

* * *

_

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Ginny consegue novos aliados e Draco começa a receber ordens._

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – No amor e na guerra **

Era quarta-feira à noite, Ginny e Hermione estavam trabalhando numa pesquisa para a reportagem especial de fim de ano, que seria publicada em alguns dias. Não era surpresa nenhuma a sabe-tudo se oferecer para ajudar a ruiva, na verdade, isso era corriqueiro.

"Sabe, o Harry está uma fera com você. Além de amaldiçoar o seu noivado, ele diz que você e o Malfoy fizeram alguma coisa para a coruja dele." - Ela olhava curiosa para a repórter.

"Já dei um jeito nele no Natal. Por quê?Ele quer outra azaração?" - A ruiva sequer levantou os olhos do pergaminho em que escrevia.

"Nãããão... Ele só comentou que Edwirges está um pouco estranha... Bem... Ele precisou ir para Katamandu, disse que era um caso urgentíssimo, mas quando ele voltar, vai querer ter uma conversa séria com você." - Hermione não conseguia identificar nenhuma emoção no rosto da outra.

"Harry está trabalhando demais, na maioria das vezes, nem ele sabe o que está falando!" - Ginny procurava algumas anotações em meio à confusão de papéis e quase não dava atenção ao que a cunhada dizia.

"Mione, o ministro vai primeiro ao Baile Beneficente ou ao Asilo de Guerra?"

"Primeiro ele irá ao asilo, depois, ao baile. Será maravilhoso! O melhor baile de Reveillon já visto. Você vai, não vai?" - Hermione trabalhava no Ministério junto com o marido.

"É claro que vou, será a oportunidade perfeita de sair, pela primeira vez no mundo bruxo, em público com o Malfoy." - O sorriso da ruiva devia ser proibido por lei! Ela estava planejando alguma coisa.

"Ginny, será que você não judiou muito do albino? Quer dizer, não que ele seja decente, mas você tá pegando pesado!"

"Pois você não viu nada ainda. O reveillon será um divisor de águas!" - Os olhos da repórter refletiam um brilho intenso, que poderia ser atribuído aos seus pensamentos, mas Hermione preferia pensar que se tratava do reflexo das chamas da lareira.

"Eu estava pensando, esse negócio do Malfoy ser magicamente obrigado a me obedecer, o que acontece se ele se recusar?"

"Por que você quer saber?" - Apesar do questionamento, a ruiva podia ver a curiosidade explícita no rosto da cunhada.

"Não sei... É só uma suposição, uma coisa que eu estava pensando." - Ginny se equilibrava nos pés traseiros da cadeira com pernas cruzadas sobre a quina da mesa, parecia muito compenetrada.

"Bem, tenho um livro que trata do assunto, vou buscar! - A ruiva não teve tempo nem de responder e a outra já tinha sumido pela lareira.

Passados dez minutos, ela já estava de volta, com o nariz metido no livro.

"Bem, aqui diz que tudo depende das palavras usadas para fazer o encantamento, você sabe as palavras exatas?"

"Não, mas posso descobrir!" - A ruiva pegou um pouco de pó de flú e jogou na lareira.

* * *

Draco estava trabalhando em seu escritório, lendo alguns relatórios, quando ouviu:

"Malfoy! Queriiiiido, onde você está?" - Era a ruiva novamente. Nos últimos dias, ela tinha feito isso regularmente, enfiava a cabeça na lareira, dava uma ordem e ia embora. O pior é que a criatura sempre tinha um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios. Na primeira vez, tinha ordenado que ele nãoencontrasse com nenhuma mulher. Depois, ordenou que deveria fazer uma reverência quando encontrasse um Weasley. O cúmulo foi quando estipulou que ele só poderia chamá-la de "Ginny", admitindo-se a variação de "Ginny querida", definitivamente a mulher era insana e o pior, estava conseguindo diluir o restinho de bom senso que ainda lhe restava.

"Venha até aqui." - Pronto. A mulher dera mais uma ordem. E ele não tinha opção, precisava segui-la.

Ao chegar a sala, via pó de flú, ele percebeu a presença da sabe-tudo. Fez uma reverência para Ginny, como era obrigado e ignorou a outra.

"Malfoy, você precisa curvar-se perante à Mione, ela é uma Weasley também!" - Todos estavam desconfortáveis, exceto a ruiva, que parecia muito feliz consigo mesma. Enquanto a outra murmurava desconcertada que isso não era necessário, Draco fez uma exagerada reverência, se bem que não tirou os olhos da repórter.

"Feliz?" - Perguntou entre os dentes.

"Muito" - Respondeu a ruiva.

"O que deseja?" - Draco tentava manter a calma e mostrar-se impassível.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que eu nunca vou me cansar de ouvir você me dizer essa frase!" - E tentando imitar a voz dele, repetiu:

"O que você deseja?" - Já com sua voz normal, sarcástica e brincalhona completou:

"Malfoy querido, desejo tantas coisas..." - Deliciou-se com o fato de ser a responsável pelo belo tom rosado nas bochechas do loiro... Novamente! Deu uma piscadela para Hermione, que fez de conta que não viu e afundou o rosto escarlate no livro, e dirigiu-se ao moço:

"Preciso que me diga uma coisa, quais foram as palavras usadas para fazer o encantamento?"

"Maldição você quer dizer?" - Apesar da tentativa de irritar a ruiva, Draco demonstrava uma certa reserva em discutir o assunto.

"Chame como quiser, quais foram as condições da promessa?" - Ginny não cairia no jogo de palavras, estava preparada. Tinha um objetivo e iria alcançá-lo.

"Por que você quer saber?" - Até a cunhada olhou para o loiro, ele estava na defensiva.

"Por que eu desejo." - Direta ao ponto. A ruiva não deu nenhuma chance para que ele escapasse. Ele fixou seu olhar nela, como quem quer descobrir a verdade que está além das palavras. Ela retribuiu o olhar intenso e nenhum dos dois conseguiu desviar o olhar. Para Ginny, os olhos dele eram as portas que levavam ao mar, como se caísse de um despenhadeiro em meio ao oceano cinzento, revolto, agitado... Apesar do exterior frio que ele apresentava ao mundo, ela já tinha descoberto, nesses poucos dias de convivência, que Malfoy não era tão indiferente quanto ele queria que os outros acreditassem. Seus olhos diziam muito. Como que percebendo a linha de pensamento da ruiva, ele foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar.

"E então? Vai falar ou não vai?" - Ela não daria sossego. Draco suspirou e colocou a mão em um dos bolsos das vestes e tirou um galeão. Colocou-o na palma da mão esquerda estendida, voltou a fixar seu olhar na ruiva e respondeu:

"Não." - A moeda desapareceu de sua mão. Mione que estava esquecida num canto da sala arregalou os olhos. Ginny não falou nada, só parecia compenetrada.

"Você... Você prometeu a sua fortuna, não foi?" - A sabe-tudo estava impressionada. Nunca tinha visto os efeitos desse tipo de promessa. O Malfoy estava perdido.

Ele ignorou-a por completo, seu olhar estava fixo na ruiva, que lhe estendeu a mão e pediu:

"Suas moedas, Malfoy." - Sem titubear, ele entregou-lhe um grande saco feito de couro de dragão, cheio de moedas. Ela escolheu uma moeda e disse:

"Beije a Hermione!"

"Não." - Respondeu o loiro, sem hesitarou demonstrar qualquer emoção. A moeda sumiu da mão da ruiva. Em meia hora o saco de moedas estava vazio, para a contrariedade de Draco e da sabe-tudo também, ela havia sido a cobaia na maioria das ordens.

* * *

No dia 30 de dezembro, Ginny recebeu a visita da sua mãe. Estava na sua espreguiçadeira preferida, com um grande copo de chocolate quente e com muitas guloseimas deitadas no seu estomago. Lia uma revista de quadribol.

"Olá meu bem? Porque está sozinha, cadê o seu noivo?" - Molly Weasley não gostou de ver a filha arquear as sobrancelhas, mas sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá.

"Ele está trabalhando." - E assim, voltou à matéria que estava lendo.

"Mas minha filha, esse moço só trabalha? Ele não comemora o Natal, não pára de trabalhar para comemorar o ano novo também? Isso não é bom!" - Ela olhou espantada para a sua mãe, não era ela que detestava o Malfoy? Agora estava defendendo-o. Mas não precisou verbalizar essas considerações, como toda mãe que se prese, Molly Weasley sabia o que a filha pensava e adiantou-se:

"Sei que não fui muito favorável à idéia inicialmente, mas agora já aceitei o fato. Além do mais, o moço está sozinho no mundo. A sua companhia irá despertar nele o desejo de ser um homem melhor." - Ginny não ousou fazer um comentário, se a mãe soubesse o estava fazendo com o Malfoy, ficaria sem bolo de aniversário até o fim da vida. Mas sua mãe não percebeu seu olhar divertido e continuou:

"Como ele estava? Depois da ceia do Natal? - Seu rosto era só preocupação.

"Como assim? Eu só o vi ontem."

"O quê? Você não entregou nem o presente de natal?" - Um alarme soou na cabeça da ruiva, para sua mãe, eles formavam um casal apaixonado. E casais apaixonados, invariavelmente, trocam presentes na época do natal. Rápido, pense numa resposta! E a resposta veio:

"Mãe. Eu te disse que ele não gosta de Natal, não disse? Para ele isso é muito traumático, então achei que se agisse naturalmente, como se fosse um dia qualquer, ele superaria melhor esta época do ano."

"Pois pensou errado! Ele precisa conhecer o outro lado das festas! O outro lado da vida, o verdadeiro espírito do Natal!" - De onde a sua mãe tirava essas idéias? Mas não teve tempo de retrucar, a matriarca continuava tentando validar sua lógica:

"Tenho certeza que ele precisa de mimos e presentes. E é claro que você deve providenciar um com a maior urgência possível. Mas o que dar para um homem que tem tudo? - Molly Weasley estava olhando pela janela do apartamento e tamborilando os dedos no queixo, parecia estar perdida em seus pensamentos.

"Já sei! Para um homem solitário, é o presente perfeito! Um animalzinho de estimação!" - Isso foi o suficiente para Ginny cair da espreguiçadeira, levando consigo os doces e o copo.

"Ginny querida, o quê está fazendo no chão? Levante-se. Precisamos ir às compras!"

* * *

Draco estava lendo o jornal, com uma xícara de café fumegante em uma das mãos quando Ginny Weasley saiu como um raio de sua lareira. Por pouco não derramou o líquido sobre suas vestes.

"Malfoy, precisamos ir para a minha casa, mamãe quer vê-lo." - Ele achou curioso o fato da mulher corajosa, destemida e inteligente, mostrar-se tão assustada.

"Agora?" - Interessante, ela olhava para a lareira como se uma mortalha fosse sair de lá à qualquer momento.

"Não, no próximo século, é claro que é agora Malfoy! E lembre-se, seja cortês, educado e não fale asneiras. Para todos os efeitos, nós somos um casal perfeito!" - ela tirou a xícara das mãos do loiro, inspirou e arrastou-o pela lareira.

Do outro lado, Molly aguardava a chegada dos dois. Exibia um sorriso encantador. Apesar do nervosismo, queria conhecer o homem que tinha conseguido conquistar o coração da sua filhinha. Assim que viu o loiro, soube que gostaria dele. O moço soltou a mão de sua filha, fez uma mesura e beijou-lhe a mão direita:

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Srª Weasley." - Ginny não acreditou no rubor que sua mãe ostentava, sem pudor algum. Mas sua indignação não durou muito, logo sua mãe dirigiu-se à ela.

"Querida, vá buscar alguns refrescos."

"Mamãe, posso conjurar..." - Mas foi interrompida pela mãe, que agora direcionava um daqueles olhares que não admitiam contestações. A ruiva saiu da sala, tentando captar a atenção do loiro. Mas ele só olhava para a matriarca. Já no corredor, ela ouviu sua mãe convidá-lo para sentar-se no sofá.

A ruiva estava desesperada, fazia quatro minutos que havia saído da sala e já não agüentava mais. Mas tinha medo que sua mãe achasse que o tempo não era suficiente e a humilhasse perto do Malfoy. Foi até a mesa novamente e tentou ajeitar a tolha na bandeja com os refrescos, como estava nervosa, puxou a toalha com uma força maior que a pretendida e derrubou a jarra e um dos copos. Durante os próximos minutos, cuidou de reparar o estrago na bandeja. Quando confirmou no relógio que já havia passado dez minutos, achou seguro voltar.

A jarra e os copos quase foram ao chão novamente quando chegou à sala. Sua mãe tinha um enorme álbum de fotos nas mãos e amontoava uma quantidade enorme no colo do rapaz.

"E esta aqui é a Ginny com dois aninhos, ela não era linda! Toda peladinha na praia?" - Se essa era a sua aliada, ela não queria nem imaginar o que faria a sua inimiga. Pelo olhar sarcástico que o loiro lhe dirigia, ele pensava a mesma coisa.

* * *

_No próximo capítulo..._

_A sorte começa a pender para o lado do loiro e veremos o primeiro beijo de Draco e Ginny! _

**

* * *

**

**Milhões de beijos pra Rafinha M. Potter, a melhor beta do mundo! Eu amo os seus comentários, não sei o que eu faria sem vc! Obrigada por tudo.**

**Bjs especiais para Helo, miaka, Miss.H.Granger, licca-weasley-malfoy, PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter, Lika Slytherin, Fini Felton,****CT****, Mione G. Potter RJ, Nah, Rita e Lou Malfoy.**

**Espero que vcs gostem deste cap. Continuo aguardando sugestões! **

**Brigadinha pelos reviews, eles fazem o meu dia melhor! ;-) Eu me divirto muito com as idéias e sugestões... **


	6. Capítulo 6A Sra Miller novamente

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Ginny começa a questionar a sua escolha de aliados e Draco começou a conhecer a ruiva um pouquinho melhor._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 6 – A Sra. Muller ataca novamente**

Após a sessão de humilhação pública, com a exibição das fotos de infância, foi a vez de Ginny atormentar o seu noivo. Dividido entre demonstrar o desagrado com o gatinho preto e tentar agradar a sogra, o que podia ser visto no rosto de Draco era um sorriso amarelo muito sem graça. Ele carregou tão desajeitadamente o bichano, que Molly resolveu pegar o gatinho de suas mãos e ensiná-lo a acariciar o animal. O fato de a ruiva ficar atrás da mãe fazendo micagens não estava ajudando em nada o loiro. Depois de algum tempo, conseguiu se desvencilhar da matriarca com a desculpa de que teria um compromisso em poucos minutos, colocou o gato no bolso das vestes e sumiu pela lareira.

"Coitadinho! Ficou tão feliz com o presente! Mas não sabia nem carregar o bichano!" - Ginny balançava negativamente a cabeça enquanto sua mãe disfarçava uma ida para a cozinha, na tentativa de esconder as lágrimas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny vestia-se para a festa, mas não parecia feliz, na verdade estava furiosa. Milagrosamente, o gatinho conquistou o duro coração do ex-sonserino. Malfoy passara a tarde toda rolando no chão com o bichano. Um ultraje, pensava a ruiva, era para ele sentir-se constrangido, deslocado e infeliz.

"Onde eu coloquei a minha sandália prata?" – Enquanto procurava freneticamente em cada canto bagunçado do quarto, resmungava sozinha.

"Mas não... ele tinha que estragar os meus planos novamente! Ele tinha que ficar brincando com o gatinho o tempo todo." - A ruiva não se conformava, o tiro tinha saído pela culatra, novamente! O loiro tinha a irritante mania de contrariá-la em tudo. Mas isso iria acabar! Ela é que deveria estar se divertindo e não ele. Estava abaixada, com metade do corpo embaixo da cama, quando escutou a voz do loiro à porta de seu quarto:

"Que posição comprometedora, Ginny! Tsk, tsk, tsk, sua mãe ficaria horrorizada!" – Na pressa de sair daquela posição, bateu a cabeça no estrado da cama, o que aumentou seu grau de irritação para limites nunca imaginados. Estava tão fora de controle que não podia nem falar, estava corada e com os cabelos despenteados. Apesar de posicionar-se ameaçadoramente à frente dele, não conseguia assustá-lo, estava descalça, seu olhar furioso estava na altura do peito dele. Draco tinha um olhar divertido e... o canalha ainda ria! E o pior de tudo era que ele estava perfeito, com vestes de gala e nem um fio de cabelo fora de lugar. Ótimo! Pensou a ruiva, e eu toda descabelada.

"Mas veja bem, não posso reclamar. Foi a visão do céu na terra!" – Ele divertia-se com a irritação dela. Se não se precavesse, seria destruído pela bruxa. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos levemente encaracolados nas pontas, usava um vestido longo justíssimo e estava descalça, nunca tinha visto uma mulher mais linda. Então tudo mudou. Ela avançou lentamente, com os punhos cerrados, ameaçadora. E ele sentiu um estranho frio na barriga, um gelo. A proximidade dela estava provocando sensações estranhas nele. Draco sentia a magia em torno dela, sabia o que ela estava sentindo, e o pior, seu corpo parecia reagir também. Seu coração disparou e a respiração falhou. Ginny demorou ainda alguns segundos para perceber a mudança no comportamento dele. Seu olhar encontrou-se com o dele, esperava ver medo, ou até divertimento, mas o que viu a perturbou muito. Ele parecia perdido e confuso. Sua raiva passou.

"Malfoy me espere na sala, estou terminando de me arrumar." – Não esperou resposta, virou-se e foi até o espelho. Ele também não falou nada, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Ginny tentava não pensar no que tinha acontecido momentos atrás e terminava a sua maquiagem. Assim que fez um último feitiço no cabelo, empunhou a varinha e falou:

"Accio sandália prata".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - ---

Draco entregou os casacos na portaria e ofereceu o braço:

"Pronta?" - Sua voz era desafiadora. Já haviam combinado que interpretariam um noivado perfeito. Para ambos, o melhor era que todos acreditassem que estavam apaixonados. Ginny não queria macular a sua imagem, afinal, o que ela estava fazendo não era nada ético. Draco, por sua vez, não queria que as pessoas soubessem da situação vexatória que vivia. Era quase um escravo de uma Weasley.

"Chegou a hora do show" - Ela respondeu, aceitou o braço e colocou um sorriso nos lábios. Os dois entraram muito confiantes no salão, apesar de sentirem que quase todos os olhos estavam voltados para eles. A comunidade bruxa estava em êxtase, os dois solteirões mais cobiçados estavam juntos realmente!

A festa de reveillon estava deslumbrante. A decoração era toda branca e prata, com muitas flores e estrelinhas prateadas flutuando pelo grande salão. Ginny olhava tudo maravilhada, enquanto cumprimentava os conhecidos que encontrava pelo caminho. Eram amigos da escola, do trabalho, das baladas. Draco estava impressionado com a popularidade da moça, todos faziam questão de receber um cumprimento, um sorriso ou um olhar. O que mais o incomodava eram os olhares masculinos. Mas a ruiva dava atenção semelhante a todos. Mais à frente estava o clã dos cabelos vermelhos, chegara a hora da verdade. Parecia a maior concentração de Weasleys por metro quadrado. Todos em volta da matriarca, que assim que os viu se aproximando, abandonou a rodinha e abraçou-os carinhosamente.

"Que bom que você veio Draco. Você trabalha demais, querido! Venha conhecer os outros membros da família". Malfoy precisava admitir, Molly Weasley era a melhor bruxa do mundo. Apesar dos filhos estarem claramente desconfortáveis em ter que apertar a mão de um Malfoy, nenhum deles queria sofrer nas mãos dela. Nenhum tinha a coragem de contrariá-la, isso, ou ela tinha feito algum tipo de ameaça explícita.

"Encrenca à vista!" – Era Ginny que murmurava em seu ouvido, seguindo o seu olhar observou um incomum grupo que abria caminho na multidão. Aparentemente, o homem cicatriz, Ron e a esposa vinham ao encontro deles.

"Quer evitar o confronto?" – Perguntou o loiro, enquanto buscava a resposta nos olhos dela. Ela fez um leve gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior. Draco pegou a sua mão, fez uma mesura e convidou-a para dançar, ela aceitou com um sorriso. Foram para o meio do salão.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - ---

Harry Potter estava furioso, o fato de sua futura esposa estar noiva de outro era um absurdo. Ela estar noiva de um Malfoy era o fim do mundo! E já que o mundo estava para acabar, era melhor acabar logo com o traste do Malfoy. Ao tentar desviar de um bruxo que queria cumprimentá-lo, perdeu o casal de vista. Mas logo os localizou no meio da pista, dançando. Apertou o passo e sentia que o amigo Ron vinha logo atrás. Hermione tentava detê-los, mas nada que ela falasse os impediria de acabar com esse noivado ridículo e sem cabimento. Ele descobriria o tipo de feitiço que o loiro estava fazendo para manter Ginny ao seu lado e a salvaria. Como tinha que ser. Já estava quase chegando à pista de dança, quando Mione conseguiu segurá-lo pelas mangas das vestes.

"Pára, Harry. Não faça isso." – Ele tentou liberta-se mas ela o segurava firmemente.

"Não te entendo Mione. Você está do lado dele?" – Agora era Ron, seu marido que a questionava. Ela olhava de um para outro, estava exasperada, eles fariam alguma besteira.

"Não é isso. Eu não estou no lado de ninguém. Mas a Ginny está com ele por opção, é isso o que ela quer. Vocês precisam superar!"

"Não seja ridícula! É claro que ela não sabe o que está fazendo." – Novamente, Harry tentou libertar-se, mais uma vez ela agarrou-se a ele, agora com as duas mãos.

"Aposto que ela foi enfeitiçada. Deve ser a maldição '_Império_'." – Ao ouvir essa frase, Ron começou a caminhar decido em direção à pista de dança. Na tentativa de segurá-lo também, ela deixou que Harry escapasse. Mas uma frase, os fez parar imediatamente:

"Tudo bem, é um feitiço!" – Os dois se voltaram para ela.

"Você sabe que é um feitiço e não fez nada para ajudá-la, que espécie de amiga é você? – Desanimadamente, a moça levou as duas mãos às têmporas e disse:

"OK, vocês venceram. Vou contar a história toda. Mas vocês não podem me interromper, e nunca, nunca mesmo podem repetir esta história para alguém.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco Malfoy era um excelente dançarino, tratava-a com delicadeza. O momento constrangedor do quarto já estava esquecido.

"Ginny, até quando estou liberado de inclinar-me para os Weasleys?" – O tom dele era amistoso. Ela aceitou o desafio e entrou na brincadeira.

"Não pensei nisso ainda. Ficaria muito estranho você ficar curvando-se, com todos esses ruivos por aqui." – Ela acompanhou o riso dele. Dançaram por quase uma hora, não pararam de conversar, brincar e o que era mais estranho, não conseguiam parar de flertar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - ---

Assim que soube da história toda, Harry conseguiu relaxar um pouco. Só podia ser isso mesmo. Ela não gostava dele, só queria fazê-lo pagar por tudo que ele tinha feito de errado. Essa era a sua garota, essa era a Ginny que ele conhecia. Depois de buscar uma bebida e cumprimentar todos os conhecidos, voltou sua atenção para o casal. Eles ainda estavam dançando. E o Malfoy não parecia estar sofrendo nem um pouco. Na verdade, ele parecia estar se divertindo muito, abraçando a sua garota. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu onde a mão do loiro estava, muitíssimo à vontade, espalmada nas costas nuas da ruiva. Alguma coisa estava muito errada. Precisava achar o Ron e a Mione.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - ---

"Estava pensando em uma coisa..." – Draco acariciava as costas da ruiva. Sem querer, sua voz estava ficando mais rouca e sensual.

"O quê?" – Aquela era a melhor dança da vida dela, o loiro poderia falar o que ele quisesse, desde que não se atrevesse a parar de dançar.

"Eu não te dei um presente de Natal". – Ela riu e respondeu:

"Mas você me dá tantas alegrias, querido!" – Ele afastou-se um pouquinho, para olhá-la nos olhos. A ruiva estava flertando novamente!

"Eu queria dar-lhe algo tão especial quanto o presente que você me deu".

"Impossível. Você e aquele gato são almas gêmeas."– Desta vez, foi ela quem se afastou para ver a reação dele. Ele ria abertamente, mas quando seu olhar cruzou com o dela, aproximou sua boca de seu ouvido e murmurou:

"Realmente, será difícil. Que tal, rubis, esmeraldas... Já sei! Diamantes." – mais um sorriso da ruiva, que respondeu:

"Não, nada disso está à altura do presente que te dei." – Aceitando a brincadeira, ele admitiu:

"É verdade... Vou pensar em algo, preciso achar um presente que te agrade." – Depois de alguns segundos, completou:

"Feche os olhos. Estou falando sério, feche os olhos. Isso, vamos fazer um jogo, eu falo uma palavra e você responde. Seja verdadeira, daí saberei das coisas que você realmente gosta." – Mesmo de olhos já fechados, ela questionou:

"E porque eu tenho que fechar os olhos?"

"Para concentrar-se".

"OK".

"Comida?"

"Lasagna".

"Bebida?"

"Vinho".

"Time de quadribol?"

"Puddlemore United".

"Ei! É o meu também! Você tem bom gosto." – Novamente o olhar de aprovação.

"Eu sei".

"E é tão modesta!" – A resposta veio acompanhada de uma risada.

"Somos tão parecidos!" – Sarcasmo da melhor qualidade.

"Feche os olhos."

"Mas já é quase meia-noite. Está começando a contagem regressiva!"

"Feche os olhos." – A frase foi a mesma, mas dita de forma diferente, os lábios do loiros estavam a alguns milímetros do ouvido da Ginny. A voz era tão rouca e séria. E esse era um daqueles raros momentos, a música parecia ter parado, o seu coração encontrava-se em alguma de suas amídalas, e ela não conseguia pensar ou respirar. Ginny estava com os olhos arregalados e só conseguia olhar para os lábios que desciam lentamente em direção aos seus. Então, ela fechou os olhos no exato momento em que os lábios macios de Draco tocaram os seus. Foi perfeito. Com os lábios entreabertos, ela não sabia se estavam assim pela surpresa ou para ajudarem na respiração, mas no momento em que suas bocas se encaixarem tão perfeitamente, sabia que tinha valido a pena.

Entre o fechar de olhos e o beijo, o ano mudou, as pessoas comemoraram a chegada de um novo ano, mas para eles nada disso interessava. Na verdade, Draco estava torcendo para que tempo parasse e o beijo não acabasse nunca mais.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry não conseguiu arrastar os amigos, o casalzinho estava de mãos dadas, esperando a contagem regressiva. Exasperado, ele voltou sozinho, mas ao avistar sua amada beijando o inimigo, no meio do salão, sentiu-se paralisar. Alheio ao que acontecia a sua volta, não percebeu que todos comemoravam a virada do ano. Foi tirado, drasticamente, de seu estado de choque. Alguém o puxou pelo colarinho e tascou-lhe um beijo na boca. Era a Sra. Muller que atacava novamente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

_No próximo capítulo..._

_Ginny tem medo das conseqüências do beijo e Draco (finalmente) dá um presente de Natal para a sua noiva._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Olá td mundo. Espero que vcs não estejam muito bravas comigo... Mas minha vida tá um pouco complicada ultimamente... Faculdade, trabalho, namorado... Tudo em crise... rs...

Estou torcendo para vcs gostarem deste cap. A fic está no fim, faltam uns dois caps só. Deixem reviews, deixem sugestões! Amo os comentários de vcs...

Beijos para td mundo e pra minha beta Rafinha em especial!


	7. Capítulo 7 – Quem precisa de terapia?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Ginny descobre que um beijo pode levá-la tanto ao paraíso quanto ao inferno. Draco chega à mesma conclusão._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 7 – Quem precisa de terapia?**

"Ginny, saia já dessa cama!" – Hermione tinha perdido o restinho de paciência que tinha com a cunhada. Ela estava enrolada nos edredons há dois dias. Como não teve resposta, deixou o livro que estava lendo no sofá e foi até o quarto da ruiva, que ainda continuava embaixo das cobertas.

"Ocasionalmente, você terá que conversar com as pessoas. Você não vai poder ficar na cama até o fim da sua vida". – Gritinhos desesperados e abafados vinham da cama. Nada que pudesse ser compreendido, é claro.

"Sua mãe quer falar contigo. Esse negócio de bloquear todo mundo de conversar com você já está chato. Você está muito anti-social". – Mais grunhidos vinham das cobertas, mas nenhum fiozinho vermelho estava descoberto.

"O Malfoy também quer falar com você". – Silêncio. Nem gritinhos nem grunhidos. A ausência de sons era enervante.

"Ginny, você precisa de terapia!" – Mione assustou-se com o rompante da ruiva, que de pronto sentou-se na cama. Que a despeito de parecer uma louca, estar toda descabelada e enrolada no edredom, bradou:

"Eu não preciso de terapia!"

"Não, não precisa mesmo, sou eu quem precisa. Por tentar te entender". – A morena sentou-se sobre um baú, aos pés da cama. E olhou intensamente para a ruiva.

Desanimadamente, Ginny deixou-se cair novamente na cama, abraçou um dos travesseiros e olhou para a cunhada:

"Por que eu tinha que beijá-lo?" – Não esperou por uma resposta, imediatamente enterrou o rosto no travesseiro.

"E depois você afirma que não precisa de terapia!" – Mione fingia que analisava as suas unhas enquanto sentia o olhar feroz que ela agora lhe dirigia.

"Tudo bem, Ginny. Você não é mais criança. Onde já se viu beijar o Malfoy daquele jeito! Nem parecia fingimento, como eu poderia convencer aqueles dois do encanta..." – Imediatamente a morena interrompeu o seu discurso acalorado. Colocou as duas mãos sobre os lábios e fechou os olhos.

"Não... não... não..." Era a ruiva que se levantava da cama.

"Não acredito nisso. Você teve a coragem de contar a verdade para o Harry e para o Ron?"

"Ginny... Eu..."

"Eu não acredito que você me traiu! Que vergonha Hermione Granger Weasley!" – A ruiva estava furiosa e andava de um lado a outro do quarto.

"Eu não tive escolha! Ginny, por favor... Escute." – Mas a outra não dava muita chance.

"Não acredito, minha melhor amiga me traindo! É como se um punhal me atravessasse o peito! E eu sempre te conto tudo, o que mais você contou? Com quem eu já fiquei?" – Mas foi interrompida:

"Ginny Weasley! Agora você foi longe demais! Chega de sandices. Fui obrigada a contar, sim. Fique quieta!" – Sem querer a ruiva obedeceu. Mas continuou com as mãos na cintura e batendo, sistematicamente, o pé direito no chão.

"Aqueles dois estavam dispostos a fazer uma besteira, e você os conhece muito bem pra saber que eu não estou exagerando!" – Imediatamente o clima entre elas mudou. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice que falou mais do que todas as frases do dia. Lentamente, as duas sentaram-se lado a lado na cama. Hermione foi a primeira a falar:

"Apesar de saber que o Harry gosta de você, fiquei realmente preocupada com a reação dele". – Aquilo chamou a atenção da ruiva que perguntou:

"Mas o que aconteceu com ele?" – Sua curiosidade era genuína.

"Você não soube? Onde você estava quando nós chamamos os medibruxos?"

"Medibruxos? Pelas barbas de Merlim! O que aconteceu?" – Ginny segurava as mãos dela entre as suas e parecia realmente preocupada.

"Onde você estava? O que aconteceu depois do beijo?" – Muito corada, a ruiva parecia realmente constrangida.

"Eu larguei o Draco no meio do salão e aparatei". – Ela soltou as mãos da amiga e cobriu o rosto.

"Desde então, não conversei mais com ele. Estou tão envergonhada". – Porém a amiga não mostrou compaixão, e respondeu:

"Não sei por que. Você já beijou um cem número de rapazes e isso nunca te incomodou antes! Porque você está tão preocupada, foi só um beijo, não foi?" – A ruiva levantou os olhos e seu pior pesadelo se concretizou, a morena a observava com olhos de lince, buscando qualquer indicativo para as suas loucas teorias. Só Deus saberia quantas idéias estavam se formando na cabeça da sabe-tudo.

"Err.. Bem..." – E conseguindo recuperar um pouco de autocontrole, continuou:

"É claro que foi só um beijo, mas não fuja do assunto, o que aconteceu com o Harry?" – Instantaneamente a expressão da morena alterou-se. Parecia bastante preocupada.

"Ele foi encontrado caído perto da pista de dança, em estado de choque. Tinha os olhos arregalados e só repetia frases desconexas. Coitado".

"E o que ele falava?" – Nesse momento, o olhar da Mione ficou mais acusativo e respondeu:

"Sobre o beijo, é claro!"

"Coitado. Estou me sentindo culpada". – Ginny estava realmente se sentindo mal.

"E deveria estar mesmo, você precisava ver o estado dele. Estava irreconhecível. Falava coisas sem sentido como beijo, mulher louca, vizinha que não deve ser nomeada". – Ginny olhou estranhamente para a amiga e perguntou:

"O quê?"

"É isso mesmo, falou sobre vizinhas do mal e beijos... Se o Harry pirar, a culpa é sua!" – A ruiva não queria nem acreditar no pensamento que cruzou a sua cabeça, mas todos os indícios levavam-na à mesma conclusão: a Sra. Muller estava passando dos limites.

* * *

"E foi isso o que aconteceu, Leopoldo. Depois disso, ela não quis mais falar comigo. Ela pode ser bonita, mas é muito problemática, você me entende?" – O gatinho lambeu a patinha direita enquanto se enroscava ainda mais no colo do loiro.

"É claro que me entende. Só você me entende, Leopoldo." – Draco afagava carinhosamente atrás da orelha do gatinho, que parecia estar no paraíso.

"A única coisa boa disso tudo é que ela não me deu mais nenhuma ordem maluca, isso é bom." – O loiro queria parar sua conversa com o bichano por aí, mas algo o impelia a continuar falando. Aquele gatinho era realmente especial, e o melhor, sabia ouvir.

"A única coisa ruim é que eu gostei daquela noite." – O gato ronronou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

"Não me olhe assim, eu tentei não me envolver. Mas ela é tão especial, tão diferente das outras mulheres." – Leopoldo acomodou-se melhor nas pernas dele e mirou-o com seus grandes olhos azulados.

"Assustador não é? Ela consegue ser inteligente e linda, esperta e bondosa, e... E aquele sorrisinho sarcástico? O que significa aquilo? – Para a sua surpresa, o gato parecia concordar com o loiro. Rindo, Draco concluiu":

"Estamos perdidos, os dois caidinhos por ela...".

* * *

"Tudo bem, pode me dar o presente. Mas você está proibido de falar sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite, tudo bem?" – Depois de tentar falar com ela, sem sucesso, por três dias, mandou um recado pela Hermione. Se ela quisesse receber o presente de natal, teria que ser naquela tarde, às 16h00 em ponto. E aqui estava ela, olhando para os pés e dando ordens sem sentido novamente. Preparando-se para pagar o preço de contrariá-la, Draco abriu a carteira e pegou um punhado de galeões.

"Francamente Ginny, às vezes você parece tão imatura! Foi só um beijo!" – Todo o dinheiro sumiu de sua mão.

"Que não deveria ter acontecido!"

"Foi só um beijo!" – O restinho de seu dinheiro, que estava na carteira também sumiu.

"Totalmente inconveniente!".

"Pelas barbas de Merlim! Foi só um beijo!" – Foi assim que ela conseguiu com que o loiro perdesse a compostura novamente. Agora estava feliz! Até a carteira havia desaparecido. Sorrindo, respondeu:

"Não fique tão abalado, Draco! Foi só um beijo". - Mais um ponto para a mulher. Em questão de segundos, ela conseguia exterminar toda a paciência que lhe restava. Além da fortuna, que diminuía dia-a-dia. Respirando fundo, o loiro foi buscar alguma coisa para beber, já estava quase chegando à cozinha, quando escutou a ruiva berrar da sala:

"E meu presente, Draaaaaco?"

* * *

"Que bom que você já está melhor Harry! Fico tão feliz!" – Mas o homem, que um dia foi o menino que sobreviveu, não parecia nada bem. Estava com um olhar perturbado e preocupado. Olhava para os lados e não ouvia nada do que lhe era falado.

"Sei não Mione, ele não parece nada bem!" – O ruivo examinava atentamente o amigo. Ignorando completamente o comentário do marido, ela repetiu a frase:

"Que bom que você já está melhor Harry!" – Afetuosamente, abraçou o amigo, como que tentando dar-lhe um apoio. Eles estavam deixando o hospital 'St. Mungos', Harry ficara internado por três dias. Segundo a junta de medibruxos, o pior do estado de choque já havia passado. Mas ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido para deixá-lo assim. Todos desconfiavam que a Ginny, ou melhor, o seu noivado com o Draco, é que era o causador de tamanho estrago. Ao saírem do elevador, se depararam com uma enfermeira, que era fã do "Grande Harry Potter". A pobre mulher aproximou-se de seu herói, que distraído, levantou os olhos quando ouviu o seu nome. O assombro tomou conta de seu rosto, deu um grito e saiu correndo pela porta de saída. Os amigos foram atrás, tentando entender o que acontecia. O que ninguém sabia, era que a enfermeira só queria um autógrafo do famoso Harry Potter, mas infelizmente, ela era muito parecida com uma tal Sra. Muller.

* * *

"Feche os olhos" - Draco e Ginny estavam parados na soleira da porta do apartamento dela, finalmente ela receberia o seu presente de natal.

"Ah, não! Da última vez que eu fechei os meus olhos perto de você me dei muito mal!" - Apesar da enfática negativa, a ruiva corou até às raízes dos cabelos.

"Não vamos começar com essa conversa novamente, vamos?" - O loiro tentava entender como ela conseguia fazer isso, com uma só sentença, tirá-lo do sério.

"Não vou começar nada, só estou expondo um fato, a última vez que fechei os olhos você me colocou em confusão". - Durante a explanação, ela gesticulava muito e finalizou sua colocação com o dedo em riste na altura do peito dele.

"Não me venha com essa, você é tão culpada quanto eu. Você também queria aquilo. Não coloque a culpa toda em mim!" - À medida que ele falava, seu rosto ficava mais corado. Ginny esqueceu sobre o que falavam, só conseguia pensar em como ele era um homem bonito. Ao perceber que estava falando sozinho, Draco deu um grande suspiro. Levou a mão direita à cabeça e passou-a repetidamente sobre os cabelos. Esse gesto sempre o acalmava.

"Tudo bem, feche os olhos." - Dessa vez ela não respondeu, mas olhou-o desconfiada.

"Eu prometo não beijá-la." - Novamente a mão no cabelo, estava um pouco despenteado agora, e ela achou-o mais bonito do que nunca. Involuntariamente um sorriso formou-se nos lábios da moça. Desconcertado ele completou:

"Tudo bem, eu prometo não beijá-la se você não fizer essa cara".

"Que cara?" - Tão dissimulada essa Ginny.

"Essa... Essa cara...".

"Draco, eu só tenho esta cara" - Ela estava se divertindo novamente, às custas do desconforto do loiro!

"Ginny!" – Imediatamente ela fechou os olhos. Toda a irritação dele sumiu como magia. Ali estava o seu maior problema, e ao mesmo tempo, a sua solução. Cuidadosamente, o loiro envolveu-a em seus braços, nunca deixando de olhá-la no rosto. Com o contato, Draco percebeu que o sorrisinho cínico da ruiva havia desaparecido, e ela parecia prender a respiração. Muito bom, eram dois sentindo-se da mesma forma.

"Vamos então, mas primeiro passaremos em Gringotes. Você acabou com meu dinheiro". Os dois aparataram rindo.

* * *

"Chegamos. Pode abrir os olhos". Depois de passarem no banco, aparataram novamente. Draco posicionou-se atrás da ruiva, mas não a soltou do abraço. Ela também parecia não fazer questão em manter distância dele. Lentamente, Ginny abriu os olhos e ficou maravilhada. À sua frente estava o maior campo de quadribol nacional, preparado para o jogo de seu time preferido. Já eram as semifinais do campeonato.

"Draco, não acredito! A gente verá o jogo?" – A ruiva virou-se e o encarou. Seus olhos brilhavam muito. O loiro só confirmou com a cabeça.

"Mas é tão difícil conseguir ingressos." – Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e mexeu o pé direito sem jeito. Não estava acostumado a fazer as pessoas tão felizes assim.

"Eu adorei!" – Dessa vez foi ela quem o abraçou. Draco ainda demorou alguns segundos para refazer-se da demonstração de afeição.

"Bem, você tem tudo. Não sabia o que te dar. E você gosta tanto do Puddlemore United." – Ela o olhava como se ele fosse um herói. Mas ele não era nenhum bom moço, ele não era o Potter. Mas ela continuava olhando para ele, talvez ele pudesse ser o herói de uma só pessoa. Talvez ele pudesse ser um bom moço para ela, só para ela. Ao assumir esse pensamento, sentiu-se mais aliviado. Sorrindo, pegou-a pela cintura e falou:

"Vamos, temos um jogo para assistir" – Refazendo-se, a ruiva concordou:

"Isso mesmo! Temos um jogo para assistir e para comemorar! Vamos ganhar! - Alguns torcedores uniformizados, que estavam atrás deles, deram um grito de guerra e levantaram-na nos braços. Foi assim que entraram no campo: Ginny sendo carregada pela torcida e o Draco correndo atrás, tentando alcançá-los.

* * *

_Olá pessoal! Tentei atualizar mais rápiduuu desta vez, espero que vcs gostem deste cap. Foi feito com carinho!_

_Obrigada pelos reviews, eu adorei todos! Adoro ver a opinião de vcs, pra saber se gostaram da msm parte que eu, se não gostaram de algum trecho, etc... A fic está na reta final. _

_Deixem sugestões e comentários, se der eu encaixo no último cap._

_Rafinha M. Potter, adoooooro os seus comentários! Fazem o meu dia mais feliz!_

_Bjs pra todo mundo!_


	8. Capítulo 8 – Tudo que é bom, acaba

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Draco assumiu (pelo menos para si mesmo e para Leopoldo) sua admiração pela ruiva. Ginny não assumiu nada, mas amou seu presente de natal._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 8 – Tudo que é bom, acaba. **

"Fale a verdade, não foi o melhor presente de natal que eu já recebi?" – Ginny Weasley estava conversando com a amiga novamente, estavam almoçando juntas.

"É, o presente foi surpreendente. Nunca esperaria tanta sensibilidade de um Malfoy." – Mione não queria dar o braço a torcer, não queria admitir que o loiro não fosse tão ruim quanto ela achava que ele era.

"Pois eu adorei o presente"

"E eu acho que você deve olhar pra lá!" – A morena gesticulou com a cabeça, já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas com os talheres. Sem entender nada, a ruiva questionou:

"Para o garçom, por quê?" – A ruiva olhou para a direção indicada e viu somente um moço com uniforme do restaurante. Voltou a sua atenção para a morena, totalmente alheia ao que acontecia na porta da cozinha, o moço que trazia uma enorme bandeja, ao perceber que estava sendo observado pela ruiva, deixou cair a bandeja.

"Porque o brilho dos seus olhos está me cegando, é por isso!" – Hermione estava irritada.

"Mione, do que você está falando? Preciso voltar ao trabalho. Não posso ficar aqui escutando frases sem sentido." – Enquanto respondia isso, a ruiva procurava o garçom com o olhar. Mal o moço havia se recuperado do susto e recolhido todos os copos e garrafas que havia derrubado e a ruiva olhou novamente para ele. O outro atendente que vinha logo atrás percebeu que a bandeja cairia novamente, pegou-a e deu empurrão nas costas do coitado:

"As duas moças da mesa seis estão lhe chamando! Vê se acorda, Peter!

"Pois nnn..não?" – A voz esganiçada do moço não conseguiu atrair a atenção de Ginny. Ela sorriu, pediu a conta e ignorou o suspiro irritado da cunhada.

"O que foi?" – Ela não entendia a irritação da outra. Também não percebera o estrago que seu sorriso tinha causado no rapaz. O garçom, no caminho de volta ao caixa, tropeçou em uma cadeira e mal conseguia olhar para a frente. O moço não tirava os olhos dela.

"Que frases sem sentido, Ginny? Eu nunca falei algo tão sério em toda a minha vida." – Mas a outra não estava escutando novamente, agora degustava, demoradamente, o último bocado de mousse de chocolate. A ruiva estava com os olhos fechados e parecia extremamente feliz.

"É disso que eu estou falando! Você sempre foi alegre, mas ultimamente, você está irritante!" – Intrigada, Ginny largou a colher, agora vazia, e encarou a cunhada:

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Toda vez que você fala do Malfoy, seus olhos brilham. E... Não me interrompa." – A mera intenção de interromper a morena foi frustrada imediatamente.

"Agora eu vou falar e você irá ouvir: chega dessa brincadeira Ginny! Está ficando sério. O que começou como uma punição para o loiro, agora virou divertimento eterno. Não terminei ainda! Você perdeu a noção da realidade, confraternizando com o inimigo? O que você tem na cabeça? Lembra-se daquela lista que você fez?" Diante do olhar culpado da ruiva, Mione continuou:

"Então, você nunca mais fez nada daquela lista! Você parecia uma adolescente depois de beijá-lo, e quando fala nele, você fica toda derretida... O coitado do garçom só falta beijar o chão que você pisa, e você nem percebe! Só tem olhos pro Malfoy! Ginny, o que está acontecendo com você?" – O coitado do moço, que voltava com a conta e escutou o último comentário, deixou a conta no cantinho da mesa e sumiu da vista delas. Não voltou mais. Mas a ruiva nem percebeu. Na verdade, estava muito estranha. Tinha a boca levemente aberta e parecia um pouco assustada. Sem dizer uma só palavra, levantou-se da cadeira e foi embora. Sem pagar a conta ou responder ao chamado da Hermione. A ruiva estava muito perturbada, tinha muitas caraminholas na cabeça. Ao sair do restaurante, deu um esbarrão em um moço que estava encostado na parede. Pediu desculpas, mas ele aparentemente não entendeu e estava vermelho como um pimentão:

"O que a Sra. di... disse?" – Naquele instante ela compreendeu a realidade, estava apaixonada pelo Draco. Nervosamente, ela pegou as mãos do moço e murmurou:

"O que eu faço? Estou apaixonada!" – Mas não esperou uma resposta, soltou as mãos do rapaz e foi embora. Sobrou para Hermione socorrer o pobre garçom. Que na confusão do momento, acreditou ser o objeto da paixão da ruiva.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Depois da revelação, Ginny teve muito tempo para pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela. Já estava trancada por horas na sua sala, ninguém tinha autorização para interrompê-la, estava sentada, olhando para a lareira. Nem a Hermione ela atendeu, na verdade, não queria ver ninguém. Pela primeira vez na vida estava realmente apaixonada por alguém. E isso tinha acontecido da maneira mais improvável possível, enquanto se aproveitava de seu inimigo com a promessa que ele havia feito. Sentiu-se tão pequena por estar fazendo isso, na verdade, Draco não tinha escolha. Ele precisava fazer tudo o que ela queria, não estava com ela porque queria ou sentia-se confortável. O remorso corroia a sua alma, sentia-se a pior das criaturas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Como assim ela não quer ser interrompida? Você sabe quem eu sou? Eu sou o noivo dela!" – Draco estava na redação do jornal e queria falar com a Ginny. O dia anterior tinha sido maravilhoso. Depois de conseguir resgatá-la em meio à torcida uniformizada, eles foram para os melhores lugares que o dinheiro pode comprar, a tribuna de honra. Ele ficou maravilhado com o entusiasmo da ruiva, ela realmente entendia de quadribol. A cada ponto marcado ela fazia um tipo de dança e o abraçava, é claro que ele não fazia objeção nenhuma à demonstração de afeto, na verdade, os últimos abraços foram criados pela sua própria iniciativa. Depois, foram comer massa e beber vinho. Tudo ia muito bem até a hora do beijo de boa noite. Ele deixou-a na porta do apartamento, quando inclinou-se para dar o beijo, ela aparatou. Do outro lado da porta Draco ouvia o riso fácil dela. Ao invés de ficar bravo, sentia-se estranhamente feliz, a noite tinha sido quase perfeita e ele não tinha perdido mais dinheiro, só faltara o beijo.****

"Desculpe-me, Sr. Malfoy. Mas são ordens expressas. Se eu deixá-lo entrar, sou uma assistente morta." - A moça parecia estar sendo sincera, mas o medo da fúria da ruiva parecia ser maior que a vontade de deixá-lo entrar no escritório. Ele já estava preparando uma nova bateria de argumentos quando a porta da sala se abriu.

"Isabel, deixe-o entrar." - A voz vinha de dentro do escritório, ele não pensou duas vezes e entrou. Encontrou-a sentada à mesa. Olhava-o atentamente. Deu um suspiro, pegou a varinha e, sem levantar-se, fechou a porta.

"Sente-se Malfoy." - Pelo tom de sua voz Draco sabia que algo não estava bem, a alegria do dia anterior tinha evaporado.

"Qual é o problema Ginny?" - Pressentindo o perigo, ele tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela perecia estar nervosa e constrangida.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo ultimamente. O que eu fiz foi terrível e condenável e..." - Mas ele interrompeu-a:

"Não acho que você fez algo tão terrível assim, nós fomos ao jogo, comemos lasanha, bebemos vinho..."

"Draco, não complique ainda mais as coisas. Deixe-me terminar o que eu tenho que falar". - Pela seriedade na voz, ele conseguia prever o que aconteceria em seguida. Ela o liberaria da promessa. Mas porque ele não estava feliz por isso? Porque aquele sentimento estranho? Porque aquela vontade de calá-la a qualquer custo? Alheia ao que ele pensava, a ruiva continuou:

"Eu estou envergonhada de ter me aproveitado da situação. De tê-lo colocado em situação tão constrangedora. Desculpe-me por ter imposto a minha presença na sua vida, não fui justa com você."

"Ginny, você está exagerando. Eu..." - Mas ele foi interrompido novamente, ela respirou fundo e continuou:

"Apesar de tudo, você tem sido muito legal para mim. Adorei o reveillon, meu presente de natal e para ser sincera, até o seu humor ácido. Você não é quem eu imaginei, você merece estar com uma pessoa legal, que não o faça perder dinheiro a cada contrariedade. Estou envergonhada pelo que fiz e concordo em reparar as suas perdas. Tenho algumas economias..." - Ela continuava falando, mas ele tinha parado de ouvi-la. Sua mente gritava para que ele a impedisse de continuar falando. Não queria reparação. Não queria que tudo acabasse, por mais estranho que isso parecesse até para ele. Mas ela continuava falando:

"... e se isso não for suficiente, posso pagar o restante em algumas prestações, você aceita cartão de crédito?" - O olhar dela, apesar de decisivo, demonstrava um pouco de desconforto.

"Pois saiba que eu não quero seu dinheiro." - Direto ao ponto.

"Não? Tudo bem, eu te devolvo e você vê o que faz com ele e...".

"Esqueça! Eu não quero o seu maldito dinheiro!" - Era a primeira vez que ele ficava verdadeiramente furioso. Ela esta estava confusa, estava-o liberando da promessa e devolvendo o dinheiro, o que mais ele queria?

"Tá bom! O que mais você quer? Estou te devolvendo o que te fiz perder, a sua liberdade... O que mais você quer Draco Malfoy?" - Agora os dois estavam em pé, com apenas a mesa entre eles. Apesar de não responder, ele só pensava em responder 'você, é você que eu quero', mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca, apenas encarava-a com uma intensidade assustadora, foi a gota d'água, ela fechou os olhos e recomeçou a falar:

"Draco Malfoy, eu... eu desejo q..." - Mas interrompeu o que diria, acreditou ter ouvido um sussurro:

"Não, Ginny..." - Involuntariamente, lágrimas começaram escorrer pelo rosto dela, em poucos dias tinha vivido mais emoções de que em toda a sua vida. Mas precisava ser forte, ela merecia mais do que um noivado de mentira e ele, uma pessoa melhor. Juntando toda a coragem que tinha completou:

"Eu desejo te libertar da promessa feita. A partir de agora, você é um homem livre." - Ela não abriu os olhos, portanto não pôde ver a angústia no rosto dele. Alguns segundos depois ela escutou:

"Está feliz agora?"

"Não." - Mas ela continuava recusando-se a olhá-lo, continuava com os olhos fechados. A atitude de Ginny, a impotência em admitir que gostava dela o deixava cada vez mais frustrado.

"É isso, então?" - Nenhuma resposta, ela continuava ignorando-o. Vendo que não teria uma reposta, ele foi até a porta e abriu-a com violência:

"Adeus Ginny Weasley!" - Fez-se silêncio na redação e o loiro aparatou imediatamente. Assim que se recobrou do susto, Isabel foi até a sala de sua chefe, encontrou-a sentada, com os braços envolvendo a cabeça sobre a mesa.

"Ginny, precisa de alguma coisa?" - Lentamente, a ruiva levantou o seu rosto, estava furiosa. Assustada, a assistente foi recuando, passo-a-passo, até ultrapassar a soleira da porta. Isso bem a tempo da outra pegar a varinha e fechar a porta com violência enquanto vociferava:

"Já disse que eu não quero ser interrompida!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Foi assim que o feitiço foi desfeito, não teve fogos de artifício ou ventos sobrenaturais. Nada. Só sobrou o vazio. Cada um continuou a sua vida, da melhor forma possível. Draco atormentou o quanto pôde o pobre do Leopoldo e Ginny voltou para baixo dos edredons. Eles viveram miseravelmente, longe um do outro, por exatos longos doze dias.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

A ruiva estava bem agasalhada. Segurava firmemente o casaco enquanto observava a paisagem gelada a sua volta. Tentava entender o motivo de ter voltado até o bosque, o lugar onde o tinha encontrado em apuros. Um leve sorriso iluminou seu semblante triste. Pouco tempo havia se passado, desde o encontro fatídico, mas ela tinha a impressão de que isso tinha acontecido há anos. A lembrança do loiro protegido apenas pelo lençol distraiu-a dos pensamentos tristes, e de repente, estava com calor! Na tentativa de tirar o casaco, a câmera fotográfica voou de seu pescoço e foi parar atrás de um arbusto. Indignada com seus pensamentos, Ginny abaixou-se na intenção de pegar seu equipamento caído.

"Tsk... tsk... tsk... Novamente em posição comprometedora, repórter-chefe?"– E lá estava ela novamente, abaixada, com a retaguarda para cima. Como ele conseguia fazer isso? Achá-la sempre em posições tão desfavoráveis?

"Ora... ora... Se não é o grande Draco Malfoy! Vejo que está completamente vestido!" - Apesar do sarcasmo, ele podia perceber que ela estava irritada.

"Por quê? Estava com esperanças de me achar despido novamente?" - O loiro encostou-se numa árvore, cruzou os braços e encarou a ruiva. Ele odiava admitir, mas tinha sentido saudades dela.

"Não que isso fosse uma coisa muito difícil, não é? Mulherengo do jeito que você é, não deve faltar oportunidades para você sair correndo somente com um lençol". - Mal pronunciara essas palavras e já estava se odiando. Parecia uma daquelas mulheres ciumentas que ela tanto desprezava.

"Ginny, querida. Até doze dias atrás eu era o seu noivo, esqueceu? Foi você quem terminou o noivado, não se lembra?" - Havia mágoa nas palavras dele. Involuntariamente, seu coração deu um sobressalto e ela procurou os seus olhos, mas ele não colaborou, virou-se de costas e fingiu observar a paisagem:

"Faz doze dias que eu não perco um galeão, mas veja bem, não estou dizendo que nosso relacionamento estava me prejudicando." - Desta vez só havia sarcasmo em suas palavras, com isso Ginny conseguia lidar. Sua resposta foi uma sonora gargalhada. Ao ouvi-la, Draco voltou-se novamente, e, ao vê-la sentar-se num tronco de árvore, imitou-a enquanto completava:

"Quando me diziam que as mulheres arrancavam o dinheiro dos homens eu pensava: Isso nunca acontecerá comigo. Mas você pulverizou uma pequena fortuna. E pensar que só fomos noivos..." - Ele usava um tom forçosamente indignado, sentou-se ao lado dela e cruzou as pernas. Ela riu novamente e deu uma leve cotovelada no loiro:

"Imagine o quanto eu não conseguiria fazer você perder no divórcio!" - Mais risos de ambos. Os dois ficaram sentados em silêncio por alguns segundos, cada qual perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, até que o Draco falou:

"Como teria sido?" - Ela demorou alguns segundos para perceber que ele tinha falado alguma coisa em voz alta. Silenciosamente, interrogou-o com o olhar e ele repetiu:

"Como teria sido?"

"Como assim?"

"Se nós tivéssemos nos casado?"

"Draco, isso esteve longe de acontecer, não é?"

"Mas como você acha que seria?"

"Bem, do jeito que você gosta de me provocar, você estaria falido antes de terminar a lua de mel!" - Essa era a última tentativa de escapar da pergunta do loiro, e aparentemente tinha dado certo, um sorriso maroto brincava nos lábios dele. Mas não durou muito, logo ele virou-se para ela e repetiu a pergunta:

"Como teria sido?" - Ela teve a decência de desviar o olhar, aquele era o questionamento que mais a perseguia, como seria um relacionamento de verdade com Draco Malfoy?

"Você quer a verdade?"

"Quero."

"Pois eu não sei. Nunca tive um relacionamento duradouro com ninguém."

"Nem com o Potter?" - Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, a voz do loiro estava insegura, como que temendo ouvir uma resposta indesejada.

"Muito menos com ele." - A resposta pronta e direta fez com que ela atraísse o olhar dele imediatamente.

"Pois as revistas e os jornais dizem que vocês são almas gêmeas e irão se casar."

"Pra você ver a qualidade da mídia impressa no mundo bruxo ultimamente... E eu falo isso com a autoridade de redatora-chefe de um conceituado jornal." - Era fácil conversar com ela, as respostas eram inteligentes e rápidas, a ruiva não dava oportunidade para o interlocutor colocá-la contra a parede. A semelhança entre os dois era maior do que parecia à primeira vista. Mas como sempre, ele sabia onde ela queria chegar, quais eram os objetivos dela, então, completou:

"Fugindo do assunto novamente Srta. Weasley?" - Mais risos. Ela era toda sorrisos. Estar ao lado dele fazia um bem danado, podia ser ela mesma, falar o que queria, sem preocupar-se com o conteúdo ou a forma de seus diálogos, geralmente, precisava explicar seus comentários ou contornar as colocações mais maldosas. Com o Draco não. O lado ruim era que ele percebia quando ela estava tentando mudar de assunto, como agora:

"Bem, eu tento, não é?" - Mais um sorriso fulminante endereçado ao loiro, e parecia ter dado certo, silêncio e contemplação. Era assim que ela queria passar a tarde ao lado dele. Ficaram sentados, lado a lado, cada um mais perdido do que o outro em seus próprios pensamentos. Depois de alguns minutos:

"Assistiu à final de quadribol?" - Lá estava ele novamente, puxando papo, sem pensar em ir embora. Passavam tantas coisas na cabeça da ruiva, mas pelo que ela se lembrava, nenhuma delas era sobre quadribol. Estava muito ocupada tentando manter as mãos longe das pernas dele e a cabeça longe de assuntos como: beijo, dança, noivado e até casamento. O que ele havia falado há pouco tinha criado uma imagem mental muito forte, que começou a ser formada com a hipótese de como seria o casamento entre eles e, quando ele fez a pergunta do quadribol, ela já estava no estágio: por que eu não posso tentar um relacionamento com ele? Eu o liberei da promessa, não liberei? Eu sou solteira, ele também. O beijo dele é sensacional, as conversas são ótimas e até o silêncio perto dele é libertador. Quando percebeu que ele ainda estava esperando uma resposta, encheu-se de coragem e disse:

"Assisti. Foi ótimo."

"Nosso time foi espetacular! Durante o jogo eu pensava assim: é muito bom pra ser verdade!"

"Durante o jogo todo eu só pensei em você." - A mudança foi instantânea, ele parecia ter levado um choque ou algo parecido, estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca levemente aberta, ela só teve tempo para pensar que deveria fazer isso mais vezes, era bom deixá-lo sem palavras. No instante seguinte, já estava sendo beijada. E que beijo. Numa escala de um a dez, valia mil. Quando Ginny percebeu, já estava no colo dele, mal dava para notar onde começava um e terminava o outro. E pensar que toda essa explosão fora ocasionada pelo longo tempo de preliminares associada à distancia dos últimos doze dias e algumas horas. Até que tinha valido a pena. A ruiva percebeu que ele tentava falar alguma coisa, mas a cada tentativa ela repetia o beijo. Depois de alguns minutos ele conseguiu segurar o rosto dela entre as mãos, encostou a testa contra a dela e murmurou:

"Também só pensei em você." - Ela colocou as mãos no colarinho dele e puxou-o com força, o movimento fez com que os dois caíssem do tronco.

"Você está bem?" - Mas ela não respondia, só ria muito. Parecia uma ninfa, estava deitada de costas na neve, com os cabelos vermelhos espalhados para todos os lados, e os olhos, se Hermione pudesse vê-los agora, ficaria horrorizada com a luz que emanavam, pareciam holofotes. Nesse momento, ele percebeu que estava apaixonado. Nunca pensou viver um sentimento tão forte como o que estava sentindo, mas essa era a melhor surpresa que a vida lhe havia dado. Foi tirado desse devaneio por uma pequena bola de neve na cara.

"Draco, você não está ouvindo? Saia de cima de mim! Eu estou ficando ensopada com a neve!" - Apesar das palavras ela não parecia se incomodar com o peso dele. Então o loiro repetiu:

"Também só pensei em você, o tempo todo." - Ele estava apoiado somente na mão esquerda enquanto a direita enrolava um cacho dos cabelos dela. Seu semblante era calmo, apesar de estar um pouco corado.

"Pode até ser, mas você precisa admitir que fui eu quem primeiro afirmou que pensou em você." - Lá estava ela novamente, fazendo um comentário sarcástico, comprando a briga ele respondeu:

"Pois você admitiu que pensou em mim _durante o jogo_, no meu caso, admiti que pensei em você o tempo todo, portanto, você perdeu a dianteira." - Ela deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e beijou-o levemente no pescoço, isso fez com que ele se distraísse e ela aproveitou a oportunidade para empurrá-lo para o lado e inverter as posições. Agora, ele estava deitado na neve e ela havia sentado sobre o peito dele.

"E você já deve saber que eu não gosto de ser contrariada, não sabe?" - Ela estava sussurrando em seu ouvido e a voz dele estava bem rouca quando respondeu:

"E o que você quer que eu faça?" - Lentamente ele sentou e encostou-se no tronco que eles estavam sentados, em nenhum momento ele desviou o olhar do dela ou deixou que ela tirasse as pernas da cintura dele. Ginny sentia-se confortável no colo dele novamente, os olhos do loiro estavam escuros e nenhum dos dois estava mais escondendo o que sentia. Maliciosamente, ela pediu:

"Eu quero que você beije o meu nariz!" - Sem falar nada. Ele abraçou-a mais forte e atendeu o pedido. Enquanto ria ela abraçava-o pelo pescoço.

"Agora eu quero que você beije a palma da minha mão!" - Galantemente, ele puxou a mão dela que estava no seu pescoço, segurou-a entre as suas, virou-a com a palma para cima e beijou-a. Para disfarçar o tremor que percorreu o corpo dela, completou:

"Agora quero que você assuma que eu estava certa e você errado!" - Novamente ele não respondeu, remexeu nos bolsos do casaco, pegou um galeão, e jogou-o no meio do bosque, diante do olhar questionador dela disse:

"É só força do hábito." - Ele tinha um sorriso tão satisfeito e malandro no rosto, que Ginny imediatamente começou a rir, logo, o riso transformou-se em gargalhadas. Em poucos segundos, os dois estavam deitados na neve novamente. A tarde foi muito boa para o casal. E aquele era um dos raros momentos da vida, um daqueles que, a gente pensa que é tão bom que se melhorar, estraga!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Olá pessoal! Chegou o final da fic... Espero que vcs tenham gostado! Foi o máximo de romance que eu consegui tirar desses dois... rs... Sorry... Tb não sou mto romântica... rs... Obrigada por todos os reviews! Vcs são demais!

Um beijo especial para o pessoal que mandou review do cap. 7: _suzi black, Carolilina Riddle Malfoy, Fini Felton, Franinha Malfoy, miaka, jehssik, Helo_ e os anônimos da vida! Adorei escrever a fic, mas gostei mais ainda do retorno de vcs... Um "super hiper mega obrigada!" pra Rafinha M. Potter, que gentilmente betou esta história.

Até a próxima!

Bjs,

Bruna


End file.
